Once Upon a Princess
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Disgraced and thrown out by her father, Anne Boleyn and her mother have spent the past three years living a simple country life in the land of Ingletara. However, all of that changes when, after a long courtship, her mother marries the king. Now a Princess, Anne must once again learn the ways of the court, this time whilst dealing with a jealous stepsister and plotting sorcerer.
1. Introduction and Cast

_A/N: I am SO going to hell for this, aren't I? Anyway, welcome to this weird, goofy little tale obviously based upon the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. To be completely honest, I'm not sure how this came about, I was simply listening to the soundtrack one day and then, BOOM! Plot! There's just something about Sofia that reminds me of Anne sometimes, perhaps it's the way she's not afraid to be herself or break boundaries no matter what everyone thinks._

_I'm going to warn all of you right now that this is nothing amazing considering the plotline. The writing is a little more simplistic than my usual works. Plot wise, I kept in some of the magic elements, such as the castle sorcerer, the magic jewels and the pegasi, but much of it is also taken out. The talking animals are now maids and Anne isn't as enthusiastic about magic as Sofia, nor are the royals taught it, as it's left to specialized sorcerers. _

_I'm going to stop rambling now and let you (the audience) decide what to think. And, don't hesitate to drop me a review, I love knowing what others' think._

* * *

_**Once Upon a Princess **_

_Cast _

_Royal Family of Ingletara _

**Princess Anne Boleyn **(16): Disgraced by her father, she was forced to move to the country with her mother where they became seamstresses until the king began courting Elizabeth. Due to her time away from nobles, Anne has forgotten touches of proper manners and royal protocol, but is eager to learn again. She has trouble fitting into the royal world, and, despite her strong demeanor, can be insecure at times.

**Princess Catalina Trastamara **(Catalina de Aragon, 17): Daughter of King Ferdinand of Ingletara and the late Isabella de Castille. She takes heavily after her mother and speaks fluent Spanish, which often worms its way into her speech (i.e. she says "Gracias" instead of "Thank You"). She wasn't too fond of Anne at first, but they grow on each other. Catalina can have an entitled attitude at time, but is generally a kind person.

**Prince Charles Trastamara **(Charles, Holy Roman Emperor, 17): Catalina's twin brother. He's far more eager to help Anne than his sister and prefers to spend time doing his own thing. Like Catalina, he speaks fluent Spanish, but rarely uses it.

**Queen Elizabeth Howard:** Anne's mother, Queen Consort of Ingletara. She was thrown out and disgraced by her previous husband, Thomas Boleyn and was forced to move to a country village with Anne. King Ferdinand begins courting her after she and Anne were commissioned to create a personalized cloak. She offers support for Anne when needed and is eager to have a relationship with her stepchildren.

**King Ferdinand Trastamara II: **Reigning king over Ingletara, an English/Spanish land, and father to Princess Catalina and Prince Charles. He is kind, welcoming and cares more for character than status, as seen through his courting of and marriage to Elizabeth Howard. He can be authoritative, but his orders tend to be rather passive.

_Castle Staff_

**Thomas Cromwell: **The castle steward who is referred to as just, "Cromwell." While he can be a bit stiff and routine-oriented, he's actually quite kind, patient and has a soft spot for Anne. He sees how she struggles to fit in and has given her guidance more than once.

**Margaret, Joan, Alice: **Anne's personal maids whom she often confides in. They help with dressing her and the occasional chore.

**Thomas Wyatt **("Wyatt")**: **Anne's personal steward who makes sure her schedule is straight.

**Thomas Wolsey: **The royal sorcerer referred to as just "Wolsey." He's generally given the task of creating magic for events and shows for the family, though he would rather be supplanting them. He makes plans to take over the kingdom in secret and is after Anne's necklace, knowing it has a magical power that can be manipulated in his favour. He has a pet raven, Moore, who protects his workshop when he's not around.

_Royal Preparatory Academy _

"_Royal Prep"_

**Katherine Parr & Anna Cleves: **Headmistresses of Royal Prep. They watch over the students as they attend lessons of various degrees and often act as guides to Anne.

**Princess Jane Seymour **(17)**: **One of Catalina's best friends and Princess of Wulfhall. She's generally quiet and reserved and is spared from an entitled attitude.

_Prince Edward, Princess Elizabeth & Prince Thomas Seymour:_ Jane's siblings

**Princess Katherine "Kitty" Howard **(15)**: **Catalina's other best friend and Princess of Chesworth. She's bright and boppy, but often hides that side behind an entitled, snobbish attitude. She has a pet cat, Louise.

**Prince Francis Valois **(17)**: **Prince of Aquitaine and Charles' best friend. Like Charles, he's a generally kind person and has a love for athletics. He generally has no taste in girly things but is a huge flirt, often seen with groups of Princesses when not with Charles.

**Prince Henry Tudor **(18)**: **Prince of Whitehall and Catalina's love interest. He's a member of the jousting and derby teams and relishes in glory. He is described as overzealous, arrogant and sometimes, supercilious. While he likes Catalina just fine, he's actually in love with Anne, who doesn't want anything to do with him.

_Prince Arthur, Princess Mary & Princess Margaret Tudor:_ Henry's siblings.

**Prince Pierre Volarè **(16)**: **Original character and Prince of Calais. Pierre is generally a shy, quiet type of guy and would rather be tending to his vegetable garden than worry about his princely duties. He's Anne's love interest and is able to come out of his shell a bit after spending some time with her.

_Prince Alain_**: **Pierre's older brother, who pretends he doesn't exist.


	2. A Storybook Beginning

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Storybook Beginning **_

_**A/N:**_ A few things here, first, as far as the lands go, I named many of them after famous palaces (i.e. Whitehall) or current regions, (i.e. Aquitaine). Aquitaine, BTW, is a region in France and since Anne was historically in the French court, I didn't think the story would be right if she didn't spend some time abroad. In other words, I'm mixing history and my own elements in with the original plot. I've also expanded the story beyond her being a simple village girl, which you'll see. And, it's not that she doesn't know how to act proper, she's simply gone without having to be for so long that it's slipped from memory, but you'll see how that works out later.

And, I know nothing about Spanish, I used a translator to mash sentences together and ended up putting them through several times to get the right translation both ways. If I've messed up, feel free to inform me so that I can fix it and use the proper words. Please and Thank you.

Lastly, if anyone is interested, there is a link to the outfits I have designed for this tale in my profile. Feel free to look if you have time!

* * *

_Once upon a time in the kingdom of Ingeltara lived a young girl named Anne Boleyn. Anne had spent the last three years living a rather simple life, having been disgraced and thrown out of her home by her father. She had been recalled back from __Aquitaine__ to her Whitehall home for the holidays, expecting to come home to Christmastide joy, but instead found herself the center of many an argument between her mother and father…_

Anne sighed as she sat, penning out a letter to a friend back at court, wishing she had been allowed to stay rather than be recalled. She knew it had to have been her mother's doing, as, she was the only one at home who actually cared about her. Her sister had run off and married, choosing to isolate herself from the family, her brother was young and not often around, as he had lessons of all kinds and activities with their father to attend to. He was the long-awaited son, the golden child, and her father's favourite. Thomas provided what he had to for Anne, but never went past the basics. She figured she should simply be grateful she got food and clothing, but found it unfair that she _had_ to wear her sister's old, mended gowns while George got new clothes whenever he needed them. Finding this unfair herself, Elizabeth fought for her daughter, as she was doing now, pacing about the other side of the kitchen while Thomas screamed at her.

"I received _this_ from our seamstress today," He snapped. "HOW did you spend this much on fucking _DRESSES?! _ And what is this extra charge for _doll outfits_?!"

"They're for _Anne_! I only wished for her to have a decent Christmas for once! Wrapping up second-hand toys and modified hand me-downs simply won't do anymore Thomas! She's becoming a lady. She needs real, new gowns. How else will we find her a decent match?"

"With Mary's dowry," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She left it when she ran off."

"I am so _SICK _of hearing about how Anne can survive on her sister's belongings. She's her own person Thomas!"

Anne brushed tears out of her eyes as they went on. Her parents had been having the same argument for years with Elizabeth always loosing and relenting.

"And I'm sick of hearing about how I should waste money on a daughter! Money that could be use to pay for extra lessons for George or…"

"He attends enough lessons! For God Sakes! You're overwhelming the boy!" Elizabeth sighed.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm not fighting with you about the children again."

"Then we can fight about how you've been slacking in your household duties again! I heard you dismissed two maids yesterday."

"They were caught stealing mine _and _your daughter's jewellery! And I know one of them was a mistress of yours, so good riddance!"

"It's my _right_ to have a mistress, Elizabeth!" Thomas screamed.

"And what example does that set for your son?!" Elizabeth screamed back, getting a nasty glower in response.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about raising my son!" Thomas snapped as he shot up and moved towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her.  
"_NO_!" Anne screamed as she threw her arms around her father's waist in a pointless attempt to stop him. "_Stop it_! Stop hurting her, Papa!"

Thomas only stopped to throw Anne to the floor. "How _dare _you put your hands on me, girl?!" He snapped, the rage clear in his eyes.

Unsure of what to do, Anne simply cowered on the floor, waiting for the final blow.

…_Once the holidays ended, the arguments only escalated. With each passing day the words grew harsher, the hits, harder. Anne was not to go back to Aquitaine. The travel fees were used to send her brother abroad instead, leaving her and her mother in the hands of her father, who came a month later with annulment papers. He had decided he was done with his wife, her arguments and her attitude and had gone to the church with lies of adultery and manipulation. The day after she signed, they packed up and left, taking whatever they could carry on their backs…_

"Mama, where are we going?" Anne asked as Elizabeth took her hand.

"I'm not sure yet, Sweetheart," Elizabeth replied, turning back to the castle one last time before heading down the path.

They spent weeks on foot, moving in and out of villages and ale houses, taking rides from strangers when they offered until they crossed the border into the next land. It hadn't been in the plans initially, but Elizabeth knew that if they stayed in Whitehall, rumours would soon spread and she and her daughter would be out-casted. The people would soon know her as nothing more an adulterous whore, with Anne simply being "the whore's daughter," and that was far from what she wanted, which was better for her daughter, even if it meant a drop in status.

…_Shortly after crossing, both Anne and Elizabeth were taken in by a couple who had quite a few children, but just enough room to spare… _

Elizabeth smiled as she glanced out the window, watching as her daughter and the couple's second-oldest, Nan, fussed over doll outfits.

"She's quite the seamstress," The older woman said, coming up from behind.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not Anne. She hates embroidery, especially needlepoint, and thinks it boring. She'd rather be studying her French."

"Ah, but actually making clothes is different than sewing patterns in a circle. It's quite rewarding actually."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and followed when the woman motioned her to do so.

"I make and mend all of the children's clothing and can tell you that nothing is more rewarding than seeing the looks upon their faces when presented with something that is not only new, but handmade with pure love," The woman explained as she pulled a garment from her basket.

"That is Anne's!"

The woman nodded. "She ripped it the other day, but it wasn't truly her fault. The fabric was so worn…I ripped off the outer skirt and replaced it. Then there is this threading on the bodice…"

"It's lovely."

"It's her work. She suggested the golden thread. But, enough about your girl. What about you, Dear? Do you sew?"

"Only a little. I could never do anything of that sort."

"Of course you could. I shall teach you."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Listen," The woman set her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "In this world, you have to make the most of what you have. You have the basic skills from your background. All you need to do is expand them a bit. Learn about fabric, how to take measurements and put it to use. With all of the work we do and children running around, we can never have enough seamstresses. Come, let me teach you."

"Thank you, for everything," Elizabeth said.

"Don't. Helping others is simply part of our life here."

Elizabeth smiled and called Anne in, wanting her to be taught as well.

…_Within two weeks both Anne and her mother went from basic needlepoint and doll dress making to simple gowns. It was not a lot, but enough to earn them a place in the local seamstress' workshop as apprentices. There, they grew and perfected their skills and earned enough to buy their own home and work independently. They grew comfortable in their new, village life. There was no need to play proper all the time. They were free to do what they wish. Things were simple and easy…And happy days turned into weeks, months…years. Then, one fateful day, they were summoned by King Ferdinand II, who requested a new, winter cloak… _

"Why do you think his majesty commissioned _us_?" Anne asked as she diligently sewed the royal family's crest on the top-right of the cloak, per the instructions in front of her. "Does he not have royal seamstresses?"

"Perhaps he wanted a change," Elizabeth responded as she gently took the cloak out of her daughter's lap. "Rumour has it that he grows tired of the same old thing."

Anne simply nodded and stood, smoothing out her dark brown skirt as she did so. Though she had complained quite a bit about their new life at first, she had grown fond of it and its simplicities, including the clothing. She was no longer weighed down by pounds of jewellery or tripping over her sister's too-long skirts. Her corsets were looser, her shoes more comfortable and her life, perfect.

"Now, do not forget your manners, Sweetheart." Elizabeth handed Anne the storage case, having taken her up on the earlier offer to carry it along.

"I am not a child, mother. I need not be reminded how to respect royalty."

"Yes Milady," Elizabeth replied.

The two stared at each other intently a moment, soon bursting into fits of laughter, something that had become more than common in their lives since leaving Hever.

"Come, Sweetheart. Nan's father is waiting with the wagon."

They headed out together, and kept their hands intertwined throughout the journey, both trying to calm the other's nerves.

…_Though nervous, they remembered basic protocol and did their best to contain their excitement and they were led to his majesty's throne room. Anne presented the king his new cloak, and with his permission both she and her mother assisted with the fitting, which was perfect. Soon after, they were called to do other jobs, such as mending shirts and preparing fabrics. The extra work meant extra visits with his majesty and extra time for him to increasingly fall for Elizabeth. And, after a long, elaborate courtship and several rejections, they were finally married. And, what seems like a storybook ending is just the beginning…_

A week after the wedding, Anne sat, staring out at the village from her bed. It would be her last time seeing it, and she wanted to take it all in, remember every detail, from the shop down the street, to the pattern in Nan's window across the way.

"_Anne_!" Elizabeth called. "Hurry it up, Sweetheart. The coach is waiting."

"Yes, Mama," Anne replied as she grabbed her last trinket from a table, stopping before the door to take a deep breath to quell her nerves. Once outside, she allowed her mother to help her into the elaborate carriage and sat between two of the king's groom's, feeling out of place in her simple garment. The previous day, another coach had arrived with an elaborate, blue gown for her mother. The under layer was a light-blue colour, with the over-layer being navy, the colour matching the flowers embroidered on the lighter colour. The piece was completed with large trumpet sleeves, a pearl trim on the bodice and skirt and finally, a sapphire crown in her blonde hair which was pulled into half-up, half-down style with a large bun.

The groom who had delivered it said that clothes would be provided for Anne once she arrived at the palace, as the garments weren't quite prepared yet.

Anne sighed as the coach took off, sitting up at the sound of her name.

"Farewell, Anne!" Nan called as she chased the coach, her friend Aimee following close behind.

"Bye Nan! Bye Aimee!" Anne called.

"Don't forget about us!" Aimee said.

"I won't! I promise!"

"Good luck! Bye Anne!"

Anne continued to wave them and everyone else off as the girls chased them down until the horses got away from them and started up the long trail to the palace, which was a mere twenty minutes from the village.

"I can hardly believe we're almost there," Anne said to no one in particular. "What do you think our bedchamber will look like?" She asked her mum.

"Anne, now that we're living in the palace, you're going to have your own bedchamber again."

'_My own chamber?' _Anne thought. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed. Though she hadn't like sharing at first, she had grown comfortable having her mum always near. She frowned at the thought of having her so far away, but soon changed her mind once they crossed the gates. The simple houses of their community and the trees gave way to large, stone pillars, and a sprawling courtyard where a crowed of courtiers stood, waiting, excited to welcome their new queen and princess. Though there was a buzz about the court, no one particularly minded that the kind had chosen to marry a commoner. Many thought it good for him to start anew rather than stay alone, grieving the late queen.

Though she had been the center of attention in the court of Aquitaine, her quiet life had dulled her, and Anne felt shy beneath their eyes. Once they stepped out of the coach, she threw some of her propriety aside and tightly gripped her mother's hand as they walked along the aisle to the grand, outside staircase. At the top waited their new family, King Ferdinand with his two teenage children at his side. Their presence intimidated Anne, who felt more out of place than ever in her simple dress and worn shoes. However, that changed once she reached the bottom of the stairs. There, two maids quickly grabbed her hands and ushered her off through a side-entrance to a small room.

"You can't be presented like this," One said as she quickly forced Anne out of her clothes.

"No, no. This will not do," The other said, throwing her dress away while the first started with the stays and petticoats.

"_Hey_!" Anne snapped as she saw her clothes thrown aside. "My mother and I _made _that."

The women ignored her, and continued on, rushing to tie her corset and then force her into a proper dress.

In minutes, Anne found herself tightened-up and wearing royal purple silk. The dress was far simpler than her mother's, but still far more elaborate than anything she had ever owned. Both layers of the garment were the same colour, with the outer skirt and top of the bodice being trimmed with a simple, gold piece of fabric. After a quick twirl, she was forced to sit down while they shoved her feet first into stockings and then new shoes, which she found were uncomfortable to walk in as they led her back out to the waiting crowd. They stopped back at their previous place as a steward came down and placed a golden tiara adorned with amethyst jewels on Anne's head.

She glanced up at her heavy crown and gave a half-smile as the crowd applauded her, watching until a groom escorted them up the stairwell to the dais.

"Oh no, _Parece que alguien ya no es la más hermosa de nuestra tierra,_" The prince whispered to his sister, who glowered at him.

"Catalina, Charles…" Ferdinand interrupted. "I trust you will do your best to make your new sister feel welcome."

"Of course, Papa," Catalina replied shortly with a flit of her black and red fan, which matched her gown. The under-layer of which was black and covered with a dark-red overskirt and bodice. The gown complemented her colouring, her slightly-tinted skin and dark hair being offset by the combination and the pearl trim about the skirt and slight off-the-shoulder bodice.

"Your Majesty," Anne acknowledged with a curtsy.

Ferdinand smiled at her and turned to Elizabeth who did the same.

"Rise," He commanded, taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it, earning cheers from the crowd as Anne garnered up enough courage to step up to her new siblings.

"Hello there," She said eagerly.

"Ah, good morrow, Anne," Charles said with a bow, his dark-red doublet and black breeches complementing his sister.

"_Great_ morrow, Prince Charles." Anne curtsied and turned to Catalina. "Oh, Princess Catalina! I am honoured to be your sister."

"_Step_sister," Catalina reminded her.

"Oh…" Anne looked at her feet, suddenly embarrassed.

"Catalina, Charles," Elizabeth interrupted. "I know they are rumours about. Rumours that tell of evil, horrid, stepmothers, but I was hoping to dispel them. These are for you, Anne and I made them." She handed over two patches, each one hand-sewn and embellished with their crest.

"Our family crest," Charles observed with a warm, welcoming smile, while Catalina simply cocked an eyebrow at hers.

"I chose your crest because that it what all of this is truly about. All of us coming together to become a new family."

"Anne," Ferdinand said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the family." He ended with a quick, chaste but loving kiss on her cheek, earning a smile from her in response just before the trumpets went off.

"All hail Queen Elizabeth and Princess Anne," The herald announced now that the family was finally together.

All smiled as the crowd buzzed and cheered, until a man in scarlet robes appeared behind the royal family.

"_Growhe Flora!_" He said, wand pointed to the sky.

A bolt of magic shot from it and soon, a thunderstorm roared up.

"Wolsey," Ferdinand sighed. "I said _flowers_ not _showers_."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. It must be the new wand," Wolsey said, ending with a tap of said wand.

"That's Wolsey," Ferdinand explained to Elizabeth. "He is our official sorcerer. He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're more or less stuck with him."

As he spoke, Wolsey fiddled with his wand until a second bolt shot out unexpectedly. It bounced off the nearby statues and into the air, where the clouds dissolved into gently falling petals.

"Rose petals," Anne sighed contently, catching one in her hand and smiling, until she caught sight of the family waving to the crowd. "Should I wave?" She whispered to Catalina.

"Yes, you should…'wave,'" Catalina said, her tone showing her disapproval.

"Alright," Anne nodded, took in a breath and stood to enthusiastically wave, as if she was greeting friends rather than giving royal courtesies. "Hello! Hi there!" She shouted happily, not catching the glance her siblings gave each other or Catalina's disgusted eye roll.

* * *

Once everything calmed, they moved into the castle, walking according to status with the king in queen in front, Charles in the middle and Anne and Catalina ending the line.

Anne looked about as they walked, amazed by the elegance and ambiance around her.

"It is nothing special," Catalina commented.

"It may take me some time to grow accustomed to things around court again," Anne admitted.

"Simply follow my lead and you will do fine."

'_I guess that will have to do for now,' _Anne thought as she picked up her pace, only to be stopped by her stepsister.

"That means _I_ lead and you _follow_," She snapped, jabbing her in the bodice with her closed fan before moving up front.

"Of course," Anne nodded in acknowledgement and continued moving with her family, stopping as they went past the throne room, where a group of stewards were carrying in two, new, elaborate chairs to accompany the three that were currently on the dais.

"Handle it with care, Sir," One said. "That's the new princess' throne."

Anne smiled as they set it down to the queen's left and turned to head back down the corridor, only to be rammed by something on the opposite site. She then ducked as a magic bolt flew over her head, hitting and eliminating a suit of armour stationed by a window.

"Watch where you linger, _girl_!" A man's voice hissed.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Anne apologised, gasping as she looked up. "Sir Wool-sey!" She said, having not heard the proper pronunciation due to the earlier noise.

"It's _Wol_sey," Wolsey snapped in a clearly un-amused tone.

"It's fantastic to finally meet a true sorcerer. The flowers were simple lovely," Anne complimented.

"If by 'lovely' you mean a complete waste of my talent and time, then, yes. It was lovely indeed. I should be out in the field, upfront in council meetings, using my powers to influence the kingdom," He said, eagerly talking with his hands and causing objects to disappear due to his lack of attention to his wand. But, alas. King Ferdinand has me performing parlor shows when I should be…" At that, he simply disappeared.

Anne coughed at the smoke and glanced about. "Mr…Wool-sey?" She asked timidly, immediately being startled by a cough behind her.

"I am Thomas Cromwell, the castle steward," Cromwell said. "My job is to assure that everything in the palace is where it should be when it should be, and that includes you, who is due in the banquet hall…" He glanced at his pocket watch. "Thirty seconds ago."

"Oh, of course," Anne replied, quickly moving along. Once at the table, she looked over the setting, utterly confused by the different utensils. Her long time away from court had allowed for certain, basic protocols to slip, tableware being one of them. With a frustrated sigh, she gathered the set into her hands and held it out to look them over with intense concentration.

"Anne…?" Ferdinand said, breaking through her concentration and startling her, causing her to recoil back in embarrassment, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Yes…Your Majesty?" Anne asked as her silverware collided with the floor.

"Has the silverware offended you in some way?" He joked lightly.

"No…Your Majesty," Anne muttered and glanced at her hands, thinking he was poking fun at her naivety.

"Please, feel free to call me by my Christian name. Or, perhaps "you there! With the crown." Or…Papa?"

"I like Ferdinand…" She mumbled, noting how he ignored her and went on.

"It is a tradition to celebrate the arrival of any new member of the royal family. For your mother, we had the wedding and feast, but for you, a grand ball in your honour shall be held at week's end."

"_Fantástico_!" Charles exclaimed, ignoring his full mouth.

"Charles, manners," Cromwell reminded him.

Charles simply nodded and settled down in response.

"A ball…For…Me?" Anne asked nervously.

"Papa, why did I not get a ball?" Catalina asked.

"You did, Catalina, when you and your brother were born," Ferdinand reminded her.

"¿_No te acuerdas_?" Charles whispered, earning an exasperated look in response.

"It shall be your royal debut and you and I will share the first dance."

"What a wonderful idea," Elizabeth commented.

"I have to dance…Formally?" Anne glanced back down, her nerves racked at the thought. Like the tableware, she had forgotten much about dancing and knew nothing of the royal family's traditional dances.

"I can think of no better way to announce that Princess Anne has arrived."

Anne simply gave a half-hearted smile, still shocked by the weight of the situation and how fast things were changing.

* * *

Immediately after supper, Anne was given a brief tour of the corridors and led to her bedchamber by Cromwell. It was a vast room, with a small table in the middle, vases adoring the windows and elegant chaises.

"_This_ is my bedchamber?" She observed in pure disbelief.

Cromwell shook his head. "No, Dear. _This_ is your bedchamber." As he spoke, he threw open the set of doors across the room, unveiling another. This one with a large, four-poster canopy bed, a writing desk surrounded by books, a decent collection of toys on a platform area, a vanity in one corner with an armoire next to it and finally, a wide window seat. A place that would be perfect for admiring the outside or simply reading.

"It's certainly big enough," Anne commented.

"It is what we call the standard princess chamber. You have your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook complete with bookshelves per the queen's request and in here…" He led her to another door. "All of your clothing and accessories."

'_My __**GOD**__,' _Anne thought.

"Now, if you require anything extra, simply ring this bell," He said, picking up a small bell from a nearby table and ringing it.

"You rang, Madam?" A maid asked.

"Do you need anything?" Cromwell turned to Anne.

"I'm not sure. Do I?" She asked back.

"Well, when you figure it out, you know what to do," At that, he took his leave. "Good evening, Princess Anne," He said, slowly closing the double-doors behind him.

"Good night," She said back, receiving no response. With a sigh, she strode away from the doors and settled herself by her bed, where her one and only luggage case waited. She noted that her previous dress had been brought in as well, and lay across her bed. She popped open the case with a sigh and pulled out an old, handmade doll, an old friend that was constant. That was…a comfort.

…_**Everything seems crazy big /And I'm feeling unsteady/Mama says I'll be just fine, /But I don't think I'm ready…**_

Anne sighed again as he hugged her doll to her chest and then pulled out her one and only piece of jewellery from home, a pearl choker with the letter 'B' attached. It had been sent as a gift from her mother when she was twelve. _"So you always remember who you are…" _The note had said. She fingered it gently as she looked around again, scared by her vast new environment.

…_**New school, new friends, new family/And a ball where they want me to dance**_/_**I'm just a disgraced girl from a country town/In this world I don't stand a chance…**_

After a moment, she decided to get up and wandered over to her new, display doll shelf. She compared them to herself and saw little in common. They were all beautiful, confident, elegant. And here she was, unsure and fuddling about, having forgotten far more of royal protocol than she wanted to admit. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, she and her mother were laughing over crooked stitches, the next, she was being whisked off to a faraway palace and thrown into a world far too elegant for her. A world that was far too much to take in all at once, and it scared her. It was one thing to go back to court…but to do so a royal?

…_**I'm not ready to be a princess/I don't have what it takes/I'm too thin for gowns/I look bad in crowns/And I'm going to make so many mistakes…**_

She carefully caressed one of the dolls cheeks and then pushed her and several others aside, glaring at their attire. Attire that didn't fit her at all. A thin slip of a girl with a bosom not yet raised and too-wide hips. Such a girl was never meant to be put in fancy, form-fitting clothing, but loose dresses that hid such from the world. With tears in her eyes, she moved to the mirror and studied herself. Dark hair with eyes to match, much like her new sister. But, unlike Catalina, who was well-coloured, Anne was pale…almost like a ghost she thought.

…_**I'm too average to be a princess/I respectfully refuse/I don't know the rules/I don't want the jewels/And these feet were made for courtier's shoes…**_

She frowned at the book on the vanity, pushed it and the accompanying jewels aside, wanting none of it. She simply wanted to go home and be with her mother in comfortable gowns and worn, but loose shoes without uncomfortable heels. With another frown she turned to the armoire, which turned out to be a nick-knack cabinet filled with elaborate glass trinkets. She reached out for one, but changed her mind in an instant. _'What if I break it? It looks expensive…Even a fingerprint could be marked as a stain…' _She thought with tears in her eyes, quickly closing it before she could do any damage and then glancing over to the dolls again and then her bed, which was plush, but huge and filled with pillows. Pillows that would surely suffocate her, as the room was. As big as it was, it was almost as if it was closing in. It was just too much to take in all at once. Too much room…Too many trinkets…Too many things to break and places to mess up.

_**...Shelves bursting with trinkets that I'm afraid to touch/Fancy toys and gianormous pillows/It's all much too much…**_

"…Too much!" Anne screamed as she threw open the doors to her room and ran into the hall, seeking some escape. She traveled along the corridors, utterly lost and scared as she tried to make her way to her mother's chambers. The only person in the world who would understand. Along the way she ran into another mirror and looked at herself again. _'They may dress me up and comb my hair…But it won't make me belong,' _She thought sadly. She wanted to forget it all, to give up the ball and the servants…everything…just to have her quiet, simple life back. She turned away in the next instant and ran on, feeling as if she was simply going in circles.

…_**I'm not ready to be a princess/One look and that seems clear/Cancel my debut/Keep your royal crew/And if I ever find Mama's room/I'm out of here…**_

Eventually, tired and out of breath, she gave up and simply collapsed on the floor, letting her gown pool carelessly around her.

…_**Anne Boleyn/Not a Nobel name/Anne Boleyn/Even my wave is lame/I'm not ready/…To be…/A Princess…**_

She only looked up when she heard a door open, the light hitting and covering her.

"Anne?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. She knew Anne had been overwhelmed, she just hadn't realized how much had happened.

"Oh…Mama…" Anne cried, quickly wrapping her arms around her.

Elizabeth led her in without a word and they sat on one of the chaises in front of the fire, Elizabeth against one end, and Anne slumped over the other, her head lying on her arms.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Whatever is the matter?"

"I don't want a ball," Anne confessed.

"Come here, Anne." Elizabeth beckoned her over and wrapped an arm around her daughter as she gently settled her head into her mother's shoulder. "I have never known you to turn down a good celebration, especially one being thrown just for you."

"But I know nothing about being royal…I've forgotten everything I learned in Aquitaine. I don't even remember how to dance. I'm going to trip and make a fool of myself. Everyone will poke fun at me."

"You'll be just fine. No one would dare poke fun at a princess."

"You don't know that. You've never been one," Anne retorted.

"Oh, Anne. Just…Give it your best," Elizabeth said as she picked up Anne's discarded crown from the table, placed it on her head. "And if your best isn't enough for all those high and mighty courtiers, then it is _them_ who have the problem." She ended with a reassuring kiss on the head and Anne smiled as Ferdinand, who had heard the whole conversation from the door frame, entered the room.

"Anne, I'd like to present you with something. It's a welcome gift," He said, presenting her with a black box that she hesitantly opened.

"It's stunning…" She breathed, gently running her hand over amethyst jewels set in an elegant, gold frame.

"It's a special necklace. Some say it may even have powers. You must promise me that you will not take it off, then you will never lose it."

"Of course," Anne nodded, not at all noticing the nasty, jealous look Catalina gave her from the cracked door.

"Great. Now, you should head off to bed. You have school in the morning."

"School?" Anne tilted her head. She had been tutored at home and in Aquitaine before being brought back to Hever for good, and then attended the village's school with Nan until it bored her. As, she was far more clever than any of the other pupils and found no use in falling behind. She left one day and went to work full-time instead, staying out of the learning environment for two years.

"Yes. The Royal Preparatory. Royal pupils gather from many kingdoms to learn our ways. Your classes will cover everything from history, to language and etiquette. It may even help you prepare for your debut, which I am gladly anticipating."

"Me as well, thank you."

Ferdinand smiled and stood from his kneeling position. "Good night, Anne."

"Good night," She said, getting another kiss from her mother before leaving herself.

She fiddled with her necklace as she walked, hoping she wouldn't get lost. Luckily, she easily found her way back and was on a decent path until she rammed into Wolsey, who was turning the corner at the same time, again.

"I'm sorry, Sir Wool-sey."

"_Wolsey_. You should really watch where you're…necklace…" Wolsey said, glancing at the well-set amethyst jewels, focusing on the one in the middle.

"It's beautiful, is it not? It's a gift from the king. Good night."

"That necklace…" Wolsey thought aloud. Then, struck with inspiration, he ran off to his downstairs workshop and eagerly pawed through his spell book. "Oh! How could I have missed it?" He asked himself and his trusted raven, Moore. "After all these years…That jewel was right here. All I need to do is pry it out of the princess' hands and manipulate it…Enhance it's magic…And maybe…Just maybe I can finally run things my way," He thought with a smile the same moment Anne pulled on her nightgown.

Filled with a new found relief, she hummed as she set her crown down and unpinned her hair before climbing onto her grand bed. "Perhaps this won't be so bad…Maybe I can be a princess," She thought aloud as she leaned back, sinking into and being buried by her pillows. "Ah!" She cried as she dug her way out. With an aggravated huff, she sat up, blew out her candle and then glanced about the room again, her eyes and mind focusing on her smaller, far less suffocating window seat. Quickly grabbing a blanket and pillow, she stalked across the room and set herself a simple bed on it, finding it to be just the right size. She laid down with a content sigh and watched the comfortable, familiar stars until sleep finally overtook her.


	3. Royal Unwelcoming

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Royal Unwelcoming**_

_**A/N: **_First off, I'd like to thank my readers for all the hits and reviews for this story. It's nice to feel appreciated, especially because this is something rather silly. In this chapter you'll start to see how it deviates from the source material now and again. For this one in particular, because of the path of the story, I thought what I added simply made more sense.

And, for those of you wondering, this initial part is only four chapters, but I do plan to delve into some of the episodes and have an original story for this universe planned. And, I shouldn't have to say this, but, please remember to review. I refuse to believe that out of the ALL the people that have read this chapter that not ONE of you has anything to say.

* * *

The following morning, there was a buzz about Princess Anne's bedchamber as three, young maids entered and glanced about, confused and concerned about the empty grand bed. They looked first at each other and then around the room, the youngest poking the other two to gain attention as she gestured to the window seat. Relieved, they went about their business. One carefully leaned over the princess to open the window while another tidied up the room and the third prepared her gown and jewels for the day, all stopping at the sound of a muffled whimper from the window. They stood, watching, waiting to introduce themselves as Anne forced herself up with a groan. She sighed and blinked groggily, trying to make sense of the room around her, having never been a good early riser.

'_Too bright…' _She thought, turning to the maids. _'Hm?' _Anne blinked again and rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a dream. However, instead of disappearing, the women stayed. Three sets of eyes intently staring at her. Frightened by their sudden appearance and staring, Anne screamed and they all scattered, having been startled by her screams and wanting to avoid repercussions because of it.

"Whatever is the matter?" Cromwell asked as he came through the door, sighing at the sight of the maids' feet leaving. "I was called upon to inform you that your morning meal shall be served in five minutes," He said, picking up the gown one of the maids had dropped, placing it over Anne's lap. "Then you are to be prepared for school."

He left before Anne could say "thank you" and she sighed as she stood up, shivering as her feet hit the cold floor.

* * *

An hour later, after she had been fed, dressed and brushed up, she stood, waiting on the main outside stairwell as the coach pulled up, two white, winged horses leading it.

"Good Morning, Anne!" Charles called.

"Good morning," Anne said, nodding in acknowledgment as she approached, waiting while a groom opened the door and then taking her brother's hand as he carefully helped her up and into the carriage. She took a seat next to Catalina, who said nothing, so instead she turned to Charles with the question that was burning on her mind. "Charles, why do your horses have win…" She then screamed as she was thrown back at the Pegasus' takeoff.

Charles cheered, stepping up and urging the driver to move faster as Anne nervously glanced out the window and gasped at the view.

"Lovely…" She breathed, neither of her siblings paying any mind to her, as they were far from used to the view that eventually gave way to a sprawling courtyard as the horses landed amongst others in front of a large, stone and brick structure far bigger than any palace Anne had seen. She took some time to look around as a groom helped her out of the carriage, amazed with everything. The setting, the royals…It was all so new and nerve-racking, yet exciting.

"Princess Anne?" A voice called.

Confused, Anne looked around, noting that there were too many people to pinpoint it.

"_Anne Boleyn_," Another voice said, this one louder and more attention-gathering.

Startled, Anne finally looked behind her to find two women in elaborate, lady-in-waiting gowns. One taller and blonde with hair pulled out of her face and into a bun, the other with dull-chestnut hair held up with a German-style hood.

"I am Katherine Parr," The blonde woman said. "And this is Anna Cleves. Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy. We're the headmistresses here. Years of lady-in-waiting services and tutoring under both of our belts.

"We're pleased that you've come to join us," Anna said. "We're always on the lookout for a few new princesses."

"How did you know who I was?" Anne asked, shifting her shoulder bag as she spoke.

"Simple. You're the only face we don't recognize," Katherine replied.

"And Queen Elizabeth sent us quite a lengthy letter about you," Anna added.

"Oh…Well…" Anne stuttered a moment, unsure of what to say. "I am glad to be here. Thank you for the warm welcome. I am hoping your lessons could teach me how to be a proper princess by week's end."

Both women chuckled.

"It will take far more than a week, Darling," Katherine said as the group headed up the stairs to the main door, the headmistresses stopping right outside the frame while Anne remained at the bottom, nervous about taking a step.

"You see, when someone new enrolls here, they're taking just the _first_ step," Anna explained, noting Anne's hesitancy.

"All of your lessons are to commence _past _the door," Katherine pointed out.

Anne looked up, not having a chance to speak before Anna was pulling her up the stairwell. "So come and join us and see what lies in store!" They quickly ushered her inside and commenced with their tour.

_**You'll learn the art of manners/Of royal protocol/That's right!/And when to bow and curtsy for functions big and small**_

They started with a brief look into some of the etiquette classes, where the pupils were taught proper posture, gestures and conversation points. At one point, Anne noted that there was a class on table manners, something she knew she desperately needed after the previous night's disaster at supper. Before she had a chance to take anything more in, she was pushed right along down the hall into a vast library and shown the different sections, taught about the paintings on the wall.

_**You'll read books of fact and fiction/of history and language/You'll learn to give a royal speech while perfectly composed…**_

'_I think I shall be spending much time here…' _Anne thought with a smile. She had always loved reading. Anything and everything would do for her. She loved fiction due to its magical element, but also took time to learn histories, absorb herself in the past, and was known to read books on politics, religion, to teach herself something new and form opinions. As she was taking it all in, Katherine handed her a small stack of books, each of them for a different class. She glanced at the books and then them, smiling as some of the pupils came over to assist.

…_**At Royal Prep/Step by step/You'll gain wisdom and pep/So head the call/Come be all you can be/Every task, every test/Just give it your best/And we'll do the rest, you'll see…**_

The students, along with the headmistresses took the time to help Anne in finding her way through the corridors, stopping to observe more classes, these of history, language and writing. Aside from the typical matters of state, the pupils were taught how to deal with spur of the moment issues such as epidemics and natural disasters.

"And rebellion too," One of the princes pointed out as they watched a history class talk about war before again moving on, this time down the west wing, where the art classes were held.

"Let us not forget our motto," Katherine reminded them. "To which we all vow to be true."

"Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you," Anna and the pupils explained as Anne curiously stared at the school's crest on one of the walls.

…_**You're taking your first step/At Royal Prep/We'll explore historical objects/Each painting, every jewel/So you can learn from others who've ruled/In art class you'll draw and paint/Perhaps work with wood…**_

'_This is all so much…' _Anne thought, observing as one class poured over documents and dated jewels and paintings, using them to learn about the people and their rule. The things they did right and wrong, to help them in their own decision making. The following class was one of shop, with princes working diligently on wooden sculptures. Though not a typical activity for princes, it was used to teach coordination and concentration, the idea of focusing on a task and then completing it. She held back a small laugh as one split a block in half and the eyed the girls working on needlepoint, a sight that made her groan.

…_**They learn to fence, you to dance/For footwork both are good!**_

Anna and Katherine smiled as her facial expressions and moved onto the halls. In one, the princes fenced, the idea being that they'd be able to use the footwork on the battlefield. Once they passed, they would move onto the fighting ring and work with real weapons. In another room, pupils of both genders danced and rehearsed an upcoming masque. Some sang, others decorated, but they all worked together, which was the point of the exercise.

Anne watched with wide, intent eyes. She remembering loving masques at court and how long it had been since she'd been in one. Perhaps she would audition for one someday. Brush up her dancing and sewing skills and be able to be in the spotlight and behind it, acting and designing.

"Come along now," Anna urged her on, down to a faux throne room. A place used for both the masques and public speaking lessons.

…_**At Royal Prep/Step by step/You'll gain wisdom and pep/So head the call/Come be all you can be/Every task, every test/Just give it your best/And we'll do the rest, you'll see…**_

They let her sit down for a short break as they went on to explain a few of the rules and the gist of what she had seen along the tour path and to remind her of what it all meant and what they were about.

_**...And don't forget our motto/To which you'll be true/Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you/We're royal all the way/At good 'ole RPA/It's step by step with wisdom, grace and pep/At Royal Prep… **_

"I believe that covers everything," Anna said, pulling out and glancing at a pocket watch. "It is now time for your first lesson, Dear. Good luck," She finished just as Katherine led Anne out of the room and down a series of halls to a classroom.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Princess Anne," She announced. "Now, how do we greet her?" She asked, testing their etiquette.

It was a princess in the back that stood and curtsied first. "Good morning," She said, being followed by a chorus of the same phrase accompanied by bows and curtsies, including Catalina's.

"Good morning," Anne replied, dropping the books as she attempted to crusty herself.

'_Typical…' _Catalina thought with nasty, amused smile that turned to shock as three princes rushed by to help.

"Here, let me get that," One said.  
"Here's your book," Said another as they gently placed them back in Anne's arms, earning a jealous glare from Catalina.

'_They're only being nice because they feel sorry for her,' _She concluded. _'Pathetic.'_

* * *

Though she had been bored at school before, Anne felt herself challenged in her new setting and reveled in it. She had always loved learning new things, and took difficulties as a personal challenge. She made goals to work hard and do well to overcome them. She quickly found that she excelled in her history and language lessons, wrote decent poetry and had little trouble with public speaking. She was nervous throughout her day, but tried to make the best of it, having remembered her mother's advice.

'_Just do your best…' _She thought as class broke for a short, outdoor break. The outdoor time was a time for students to simply relax and unwind. Some engaged in sport, others took to personal reading and conversation. Anne glanced around the courtyard as she stepped out, quickly spotting and making her way over to Catalina, the familiar face giving her a bit of comfort in this world full of strangers. While she excelled at schooling her tutors and speaking up in class, she failed at talking to her new classmates, as, she still felt as if she didn't quite belong.

"And then her silverware ended up all over the floor," Catalina was saying to a group of girls, all of whom had asked and were curious about her new sister.

"Hello," Anne said. "I'm Anne. Catalina's sister."

"_Step_sister," Catalina reminded her as the girls rushed past her.

"What a beautiful necklace," One commented.

"Thank you. It was a gift."

"Are you going to wear it to your ball? We're all going."

"It's the talk of the school," Another said.

Catalina glowered at them, and stalked off, soon seeking out Charles on the football field. She stood in the middle and stopped their ball with her foot, getting the attention of her brother, who had been chasing it.

"Is something wrong, Catalina?" He asked.

"No. I simply think it's time Anne had her initiation," Catalina explained, gesturing toward the fountain with her fan.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Papa asked us to make her feel welcome."

"It's how you welcome all the new pupils, is it not?" She pointed out as he picked up the ball.

Charles thought for a minute and put the ball down. "Alright," He agreed, quickly finding his way towards Anne's group.

"Anne!" He called.

"Charles," She acknowledged. "What is it?"

"Have you taken the initiation yet?"

"Initiation?" Anne asked.

"All you have to do is walk along the edge of the fountain with a book on your head."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know why. But, everyone must do it. It's been a tradition for years," Charles insisted, holding out a book provided to him by a nearby princess.

"If everyone has done it, then I must to," Anne decided, not wanting to be left out of what she thought was a well-established tradition. She quickly headed over and climbed up on the fountain, taking a moment to steady herself before placing the book on her head.

"Oh no…" Charles' friend, Francis, groaned nearby.

"Here we go," Catalina muttered with a wicked smile.

'_This isn't so hard…' _Anne thought as she carefully walked the length on the stone, wobbling from time to time to keep balanced until she hit a slick spot. "No…No…_NO_!" She screamed as she tried to fix herself, leaning to the left and then the right, the book falling the water while she hit the mud _next_ to the fountain amidst gasps and laughs from those around her. She forced herself up with tears in her eyes, wondering how anyone could do this to her or anyone. She had thought she had escaped such cruelty when she had left her childhood home, but instead found that this was yet _another_ place she was unwanted. However she held those thoughts in as she glanced up.

"Good trick, Charles. You truly fooled me," She said.

"Don't fret," Francis said as he attempted to help her up and caused her to slip instead. "Sorry," He said, quickly adjusting his method and easily helping her to her feet. "The first day is always the hardest. Charles played that same trick on me when I arrived…except I fell _in_ the fountain."

"I should clean up…Before the next lesson," Anne said dully, ignoring Francis as she sulked off, staring at the stains on her gown.

"Anne! _Wait_!" Charles called, watching as she ignored him and ran faster.

"I thought she was your _sister_," Francis said, disgusted that anyone would treat their family in such a manner. He fought with his own sisters, of course, but would never think to do something so cruel, especially when one was already overwhelmed by the sudden change in lifestyle.

"She…is…" Charles sighed.

Meanwhile, Anne had found her way down a walking trail and past the river. She ran until she couldn't run any longer, and simply collapsed by a tree, there, she pulled her knees to her chest, put her head in them and finally allowed herself to cry. She simply burst into tears and sobbed until it hurt. She hadn't felt so pained in a long while. She knew what it felt like to not belong, to be unloved and disliked…And had thought all those feelings left behind. She chided herself for thinking that everything would be fine after her mother's remarriage. How could it be? She was meant to be a peasant, it was something she had been good at, not a princess and it hurt to know that everyone felt the same way. That they wanted her to be humiliated and fail.

After a few minutes, Anne looked up at a sudden noise…a pathetic little whine. _'I'm trying to cry, here!' _She thought her sadness dissolving into temper and she crawled about, looking for the source and finding a single, abandoned baby bird. "Oh," She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Just a baby bird. What's the matter?" As soon as she asked, a deeper, louder chirp was heard from above her head.

"Oh…I see. I can help," She said as she coaxed the bird into her hands and then carefully stood, taking time in placing it back in the nest with its mother. "There you are," She said, smiling at the two sitting close. "Just the two of you…the way it _should_ be…" She sighed as a bell went off in the distance, signaling that it was time for the next lesson. _'I must go back…' _She thought, frowning at her still mud-caked gown and letting out another long sigh as she followed the path back in the opposite direction.

* * *

Anne went through the rest of her day without saying much, her enthusiasm gone. She spoke only when prompted, and grew tired of lying about the state of her gown. She said she tripped and had fallen in the mud because she hadn't been watching where she was going. After explaining, she fuddled about, trying to be invisible and ignoring the snickers from some of her classmates. She was grateful when it was time to leave, even if the last place she wanted to be was in the carriage with Charles and Catalina.

The ride home was tense, and, as soon as they landed, Anne bolted. Not wanting to waste time by waiting for the groom to come around.

"We shouldn't have tricked her like that!" Charles snapped at his sister as he stepped down. "Anne…Wait…" He sighed as she again ignored him and ran out of range.

Once inside, she weaved through servants and courtiers, eventually stopping when Wolsey stepped in her path.

"Princess Anne," He said warmly. "How was your first day, my Dear?"

"Look at me!" She snapped. "How do _you_ think it was?"

"Oh, poor Sweetheart."

"Don't you _dare _call me that! Only my mother calls me that!"

"Snippy, aren't we?"

Anne lowered her eyes at him and tried to move past him.

"You could use a bit of cheer. How would you like a private tour of my workshop?"

"No thank you," Anne said, a little less than politely.

"Not even the king has seen it."

"_NO_!" She snapped, quickly pushing past him to her chambers.

Wolsey glared as she walked away. _'Maybe next time…I will get my hands on that necklace.'_

Once Anne reached her chambers, she slammed the doors shut and threw her belongings to the ground, wanting none of it. Then, she stood for a minute, letting her rage and sadness run through her until it finally came out in the form of a long, high-pitched scream. She then took to her bed, pulling off and throwing the pillows about the room. She wanted to break something, but knew better, so she stuck to pillow throwing until a knock came at her door.

"_LEAVE_!" She shouted.

"Anne, Sweetheart…" Elizabeth said. "It's only me."

Anne hesitated, but ultimately opened the door, knowing that if anyone could help, it would be her mother.

"Oh, Dear. What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she caught site of Anne's appearance.

"Oh…I…Fell…" She lied.

"You're not telling the truth."

"I don't wish to tell the truth…"

"That's fine. You can talk when you're ready. Right now, you need a bath." At that, Elizabeth went about making arrangements to have a bath drawn up for her daughter, surprised by the quick hustle of the servants, who were dismissed once the bath was ready and her gown was taken away to be washed.

"It's in your hair as well?" Elizabeth sighed as she unpinned Anne's hair. "Oh, Sweetheart."

Anne simply ran her hand along the water, closing her eyes as her mother poured a bucket over her head.

"Lean forward," Elizabeth ordered, taking a brush to her back, worried by the lack of reaction from her daughter. Usually she would lean back, enjoying the effects of the water while her mother took care of her. Instead, she was quiet and tense, saying not a word as Elizabeth pulled at her hair and roughly brushed the dirt out of it and off her body.

"Please talk to me, Sweetheart," She said awhile later as they sat on the window seat, Elizabeth brushing through her daughter's hair while Anne fiddled with the blanket in her lap.

"What is there to say?" Anne asked. "They hate me. I don't belong and they make it a point to make sure that I know it."

"I don't think that's true."

"I _do_."

"Oh, Anne…" Elizabeth sighed as she set her comb down. "Don't worry about them. You remember what I told you, right? Just do your best. If they don't believe you to be good enough, it is their problem, Sweetheart."

"But, you know as well as I. It hurts to feel unwanted, Mama."

"I do. But, I also know that things can improve with time. Our previous situation did and there is no reason that this one won't."

"I just want to belong."

"You do belong, Anne. Just give them some time. And, if it does not work out, it will be alright. You're at school to learn, not make allies. You can fret about that later."

Anne smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't. It is what mother's are for. Now, you get some rest. You need it," Elizabeth said, standing as she finished.

Anne nodded and settled down, soon falling into a light sleep until Cromwell arrived with her supper per the Queen's orders.

Anne sighed as she swirled her soup around for a bit, feeling lonely and wishing she had someone, anyone to talk. However, she knew it was better for her to have some space for awhile, to let herself settle down, as she knew seeing her siblings would bring back not only her sadness, but her emerging rage and the urge to get revenge. So, she sighed, watching the rain graze the window as her family supped downstairs.

"Where is Anne?" Ferdinand asked, noting her empty chair.

"She's not feeling well," Elizabeth explained.

"I hope she's alright."

"She is. She just needs some alone time," She reassured, not missing Charles' guilty look and Catalina's smug smile.


	4. Dance Class Disaster

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Dance Class Disaster**_

_**A/N: **_Remember how I said I would go through the episodes? Well, that may not be for awhile. Not only am I taking a summer class at university, but I have to finish a part of another story and am eager to start an _Elementary _fanfiction.

Anyway, for this chapter in particular I cut the song because it made no sense in context since I eliminated the talking animals. Other than that, there's not much to explain. Except…If you can, take the time to review. I'm getting annoyed with seeing 200+ visitors and the constant favourites and follows, and not ONE little review. Please and thank you.

* * *

After her lonely supper, Anne ended up setting aside her dishes in favour of looking over some of her lessons and eventually moving to her bed to sleep for the night. She found it far more comfortable without the extra pillows and easily fell asleep.

The following morning, the maids entered as they had before, this time with more caution. They tried to be careful and quiet for fear of scaring their mistress again. With them was a man who went about the room looking over Anne's papers and glancing at his pocket watch, stopping when he heard rustling from the bed.

"Should we…say something?" One of the maids asked as Anne forced herself awake.

"I do hope you're joking," Another said. "Did you hear the way she screamed yesterday?"

"I'm not going to scream…" Anne muttered as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, letting out a startled shriek at the sight of the maids as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"You heard us?"

"You are standing right in front of me. Who are you?"

"I am Wyatt, your personal steward," The man said.

"I thought Cromwell was the Steward."

"He's the _castle_ steward, but I'm yours. I keep your schedule together and am to assist you with your extra lessons."

"And I am Margaret," One of the maids said, gesturing to the other two as she continued. "This is Joan and Alice."

"Madam," Joan and Alice said as they curtsied.

"What are you here for?" Anne asked.

"We're your personal maids. We're charged with tidying your room, preparing you for any and all functions and waiting on you whenever you request."

"Alright…" Anne muttered as she finally stood and moved behind the shade in the corner by her gown cupboard.

"Here, let us…" Alice said as she and Margaret grabbed Anne's gown and moved behind the shade with her.

"Now that we have been formally introduced, there's something I want to speak to you about," Wyatt said as Anne threw her nightgown over her head.

"Not now, Wyatt," Alice warned as she helped Anne slip into her petticoat. "She has to be dressed for school."

"You may speak freely," Anne said. "I encourage it wholeheartedly. I've always believed in being honest and frank when it comes to feelings."

"Alright. Now, riddle me this, Mistress Boleyn. Why do you think we do these jobs?"

Anne thought for a minute, letting out a started gasp as Margaret tightened her corset. "I always assumed you simply enjoyed the courtier lifestyle."

"We do, but it is about more than position and power. The fact of the matter is, we need to live, and most importantly eat, and you have the food."

"Pardon?"

Wyatt sighed. "When servants rise as high as we do, we expect a little more than a simple 'thank you.' We're fed, of course, it's part of the service, but it's not nearly enough. Do you know how difficult it is to live off of soup and some scraps?"

"I do, actually," Anne admitted as the last lace on her gown was tied. "I know all too well what it's like to be hungry and wondering if you'll be fed. I grew up noble, but had a lack of attention from my father. He didn't starve me, of course, but I somehow always ended up with less than him and my brother," She explained as she finally stepped out and then sat on her bed. "Things got better when my mother and I began to live in the country, but we had our seasons where there was little to eat. She always made sure I had something, but it still wasn't enough sometimes. I was lucky enough to be in a sharing community, so we had help when we needed it…but still…"

"So you understand where I'm coming from."

"Not quite."

All of her staff sighed as Anne stood again and sat in front of her vanity so her hair could be done .

"We're asking for extra. For something more than the basics to feast on," Wyatt finally clarified as the ladies finished.

"Is that all?" Anne asked as she gathered her belonging and then headed out, everyone following close behind.

"Excuse me?"

"If it's food you seek, you came to the right princess. I told you, I know what it's like to be hungry and how much it can hurt. Follow me," She ordered as they reached the stairwell, where she opted to take the banister. Once downstairs, she led them around the corridors, quietly poking her head into the kitchen when they reached it and motioning them in after noting the clear space.

They snuck in one by one, Anne grabbing a basket along the way as they made a path for the courtyard, where they set a blanket down, all waiting until Anne emerged with a full basket.

"Let me see…" She muttered as she set out and portioned plates. "How is this?"

"Perfect," Wyatt smiled.  
"This is just the start. I will make a note to speak to His Majesty about improving your conditions. I promise," Anne said as she picked at her own plate, stopping once she heard the familiar sound of the coach pulling up to the door. "I guess I must go…" She sighed.

"Don't be so down," Alice said.

"It is hard to not be when your peers wish to trick you and then laugh."

"I wouldn't fret about them," Wyatt said. "Just keep your mind on your goals."

"Hm…Perhaps I will. I'll show them that I can be a princess," Anne decided, thinking _'And if they don't like me…The problem lies with them.'_

"Thank you Wyatt."

"You can thank me by having a good day."

Anne simply smiled in response as she stood and quickly ran off for fear of being late, keeping everyone's advice in mind.

* * *

Once the coach landed, Anne took in a breath, anxious about redeeming herself after the previous day. She entered with a mix of fear and determination and went through her lessons with ease once she settled down. She eagerly showed off her French skills during her language lesson, gave new insight to a recent historical event and challenged her religious studies professor, earning a decent debate in response. However, while she was excellent in academic areas, she struggled in etiquette lessons.

She grew frustrated when asked to practice her wave with the class, finding hers still quite boring and failed three times when asked to demonstrate a proper curtsy. The first time she held her skirt wrong, the second, she turned too far and tripped, the third, she bowed her head along with it, making her peers think she was confused. Then, finally, she took in a breath and went over her remaining memories of court in her head, letting it come back to her as she finally made the proper move, earning applause from the class and a warm smile from Mistress Parr for her persistence. Later, during tea lessons, she tipped the pot too far and ended up with a cup full of lid, much to Mistress Cleves' disappointment. She even began to open up a bit to her peers, who were starting to accept her after realizing her determination. At first, they thought her to be a peasant simply posing as a royal, but began to step back when they found that she was simply troubled and needed extra help. Francis even took the time to introduce her to his usual group during their fresh air time, much to Catalina's chagrin.

She returned home with a newfound confidence that quickly turned to surprise as she walked into a mess of servants and courtiers running about with trays, plans, and decorations.

'_What is all this?' _She thought, stepping aside to not get run over.

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth interrupted. "How was your day?"

"Better than the last," Anne sighed.

"Anne?"

"I thought being a princess would simply come to me. That I would remember with a few simple lessons, but…It's harder than I thought."

"These things take time, Anne. I know it looks easy, but you must remember that prince and princesses are conditioned from their birth. You have only just begun, Sweetheart."

"I know, but it's frustrating to feel so behind."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know what you need," She said, brushing a strand of hair out of her daughter' face as she spoke. "Come with me."

Anne followed, both confused and intrigued as her mother led her through the corridors to the garden maze. In the middle of a clear area was a tea table with two familiar faces.

"Nan! Aimee!" Anne gasped.

"I thought you could use some familiar faces," Elizabeth explained, earning a wide smile from Anne.

"Thank you, Mama. _Nan_! _Aimee_!" Anne called, running foreword as they did. "I'm so glad to see you," She said as they pulled her into a warm, sisterly embrace, uttering compliments about her attire here and there as they settled down at the table.

"How many gowns do you have?" Nan inquired.

"Quite a few," Anne replied, not having taken time to count them.

"We've missed you, Anne. The town is far too quiet without you," Aimee said.

"I've missed you too, trust me."

"How many tiaras?!" Nan asked eagerly.

"Five…Maybe six?" Anne said as she picked up the teapot and concentrated on keeping it even, sighing when some of the tea splashed out of the cup.

"Let me," Charles insisted as he steadied the pot.

"Prince Charles…" Nan and Aimee sighed together.

"Why are you here?" Anne snapped.

"I have come to apologize. I have been far from a decent prince _and_ brother. I want to help you."

"With what?"

"Preparing for your ball. I can assist you with some of the protocol you've forgotten. We can begin with the tea," He said as he picked up the kettle and carefully poured a cup for Nan.

'_Prince Charles poured my tea…' _She thought with another sigh.

Anne laughed as Charles held out his hand. She hesitated, but took it and let him lead her away from the table, where he assisted her with her posture, small talk and her curtsies and cues as his sister strolled the garden behind an adjacent hedge, stopping when she heard the laughter.

'_What is __**this**__?' _She thought, glaring once she looked through and opening.

"Perfect. Best one yet," Charles praised as Anne curtsied to him. "You should be alright now. I'm sure that once you step in that room, you'll find your place again."

"There's one other thing…" Anne admitted. "I cannot dance, not the way the king wants."

"Didn't you learn the dances of the court in Aquitaine?"

"I did, but it's been such a long time that I…"

"You'll do fine. We have a dance lesson with Professor Cornish tomorrow."

"But the ball is tomorrow night."

"It's fine. One class with Cornish and you'll be dancing circles about the ball room. I have no doubt that once you hit the floor and hear the music, it will all come back to you."

"How would you know?"

"When I was younger, I had to quit tennis for a long while on father's orders. He was concerned about my arithmetic. By the time I improved and was allowed to go back to sport, I was convinced I forgot everything. Granted, I did fumble around quite a bit, but once the game got going, it came back."

Anne smiled warmly. "Alright. Thank you."

"You don't have to. It is simply what brothers do."

Behind the hedge, Catalina sighed and then smiled slyly as she got to thinking. _'So…She cannot dance…Hm…'_

* * *

The following day, Anne walked into her dance lesson curiously, eyeing the pupils as they prepared and then taking note of the provided dancing shoes on a shelf. She eyed then carefully, fully prepared to pick out a pair when Catalina stepped up.

"Oh, Anne. Don't you dare touch those worn shoes. I've brought and extra pair for you."

"Thank you, Catalina," Anne said as she took the shoes she offered, a bit suspicious of her sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, _de nada_," Catalina said with a wave of her hand as she walked off.

Anne raised an eyebrow at her and then took to looking over the shoes, not noting any obvious issues. After one more look, she deemed them alright and sat to put them on, finishing just as Professor Cornish called the student to the middle of the room.

"So, you believe yourselves to be dancers?" He asked, moving into series of elaborate dance moves. "We shall see. I need a volunteer."

Charles pushed Anne foreword.

"Oh, the new girl. Perfect."

"My name is _Anne_," Anne insisted.

"Yes, yes. Come now, follow my lead," Cornish insisted, holding out his hands.

Anne took them with some hesitation, knowing it would help.

Cornish gestured to the musicians and then slowly led Anne in a common couples' dance.

She stared at her feet for much of it, making sure they were in the right places, smiling when she realized that she remembered and could do this dance. All she needed was a bit more practice to perfect her steps. She then looked up, following his steps perfectly until her feet started to have a mind of their own. Against her will, she pulled away from Cornish and found herself twirling across the length of the floor. When she stopped, she sighed and was soon hopping about like a rabbit, catching the confused stares of her peers.

"What…Is…This…?" She gasped as she went on, being pulled into more fancy foot work, long jumps and finally, another twirl, catching Catalina's smug smile just before she found herself running across the room, finally stopping when she tripped over the resting pillows scattered in a corner. She pulled herself up with a huff and quickly pulled the shoes off, giving a nasty glare to Catalina as she pulled her own shoes back on.

Everyone stared in confusion and worry, wanting to help, but staying, as Anne only exuded rage as she stared down her stepsister, who gasped along with the crowd. But, while theirs were genuine and worried, hers were clearly fake and an attempt to cover up her wrong doing.

After another look, Anne simply stomped off, knowing that if she stayed, someone was likely to get hurt. Unlike before, she wasn't truly hurt, but angry and absolutely sick of Catalina's attitude. She had tried to be kind, and get on her good side, but wasn't even given a chance, which not only stung, but made her look at her sister a lot differently than before.

They didn't see each other again until it was time to leave. Anne sat in one corner of the carriage, arms crossed as she scowled at nothing, noting how Catalina sat down with a smug aura about her.

"Oh, Anne. I must have grabbed a pair of Wolsey's trick shoes by mistake. He's always scattering his stuff about the palace. Sorry about that."

"No you're not," Anne snapped, her anger still clear in her eyes.

Catalina blinked a moment, surprised by the attitude before turning foreword. "Coachman, can we hurry it up? The ball starts in for hours. I'll barely have time to get dressed."

The man nodded and took off and, once at the palace, Catalina and Charles headed off to their chambers while Anne opted to take a walk instead to work out her anger. She wandered about for a good two hours or so, soon ending up in the ballroom, where Cromwell was looking over the setting from the top of the grand staircase.

"Princess Anne," He said as she stepped up behind him. "The ballroom is just about done."

Anne nodded and then gasped as she curiously glanced over the banister. Elaborate ribbons and garland decorations hung from the ceiling, candles glowed from both stands and chandeliers, and in one area by the window stood an elaborate, decorative fountain surrounded by tables that were to be prepared with small, simple dishes. Banners hung from the walls, both in royal colours and hers, with both crests together.

"It's…Beautiful," She gasped.

"There is only one piece missing. The princess. It's your time to shine, Anne. I am eagerly anticipating your first royal dance."

Anne glanced down at the floor of the mention of it, unsure if she could really do such a dance since her lessons had been ruined before she could fully learn or remember a thing. _'Wait…' _She thought. _'Perhaps Sir Wool-sey can help. He must have some sort of dancing spell in that mind of his…' _She smiled at her idea, bid Cromwell farewell for the moment and headed off in search of Wolsey's workshop. She ended up running around in circles until some servants finally guided her in the right direction. She followed their instructions exactly and soon ended up in front of a huge, wooden door underneath the ground floor of the palace. She took in a breath as she knocked, hoping she had come to the right door.

Wolsey opened the door with a frustrated sigh, confused until he looked down.

"Hello Sir Wool-sey," Anne greeted.

"It's _Wolsey_."

"May I come in?"

"Must you?" He asked as he opened the door wider and allowed Anne in. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"With what?"

"Do you have anything that can make me a decent dancer? It's for the ball tonight and I'm afraid of humiliating myself."

"Hmm…" Wolsey said as he thought, ready to say "no" until he analyzed the situation. _'The ball…everyone will be there…I think I have an idea.'_ He smiled warmly and calmly made his way to the spell book on his desk, casually paging through it so to not cause suspicion. "Ah, here we are," He said, quickly grabbing a quill as he came to the proper page.

Anne looked it over once he handed it to her and proceeded to read, "Somnaipa…"

"No, not now. You must wait until the dance begins. Once you've said the words you will become one of the best dancers in the kingdom."

"Thank you, Sir Wool-sey. I'm not sure what I would do without your assistance," Anne said as she headed out.

'_That makes two of us…' _He thought, stopping when Moore squawked at him. "Don't give me that. You don't truly think I gave her a dancing spell, do you? When she utters those words everyone in the ballroom will fall into a deep sleep, including her family and I will only wake them up if she hands over the necklace. Then, the kingdom will be mine."

* * *

While Wolsey relished in his thoughts, the remaining palace residence bustled about getting ready for the ball, Catalina included. She sat in a new, elaborate, blue ball gown while her maids finished brushing out her hair, part of which had been pulled back into a braid circlet adorned with a pearl diadem while the rest hung down. The gown consisted of a light-blue underskirt and corset, the skirt being adorned by a short, royal blue overlay that stopped halfway down the skirt, the colour matched that of the sleeves, which ended in a ruffled, bell opening the top of which was trimmed with pearls that ran from the length of her shoulders to the bodice.

"Simply lovely, Miss Catalina," One of the maids said. "Perfect as usual."

Catalina smiled as they stopped at the sound of Charles' footsteps. He too had gotten dressed up, and exchanged his everyday clothes for pair of new, black breeches and a royal purple doublet, adorned with well-set jewels and brooches.

"I'd like to speak to my sister," He requested. "Alone."

The maids curtsied and headed out, leaving the two alone.

"How do I look?" Catalina asked.

"_Usted ha engañado a propósito Anne_," Charles said, ignoring her question. (You deceived Anne on purpose)

"_Usted ha engañado a ella también_," Catalina argued. (You deceived her too)

"_Lo que hiciste fue más que un simple engaño. Ella necesitaba esas clases de baile. Usted está tratando de arruinar ella partido y sé que la razón_." (What you did was more than a hoax. She needed those dance lessons. You're trying to ruin her party and I know the reason).

"_¿Ella no tiene cabida en nuestro mundo?_" (She has no place in our world?)

"_No. Porque todo el mundo le gusta ella más que a ti y, a partir de hoy, me siento de la misma_." (No. Because everyone likes her more than you, and as of today, I feel the same.)

"_Eso no es cierto_," Catalina insisted, hoping she was right. (That's not true).

"_Sí, lo es_," Charles snapped, turning and leaving as he finished. (Yes, it is.)

"Charles!" Catalina called after him. "_Charles!_" She practically screamed, stopping when she heard a distinctive _rip_. Gasping, she looked down and found a huge tear in her skirt due to it being caught underneath a leg of her chair. "My dress!" She whined, quickly grabbing her bell. "Marie! Bella!" She called, heading into the corridor when she received no response. She turned down the hall towards Anne's room, where chatter and laughter could be heard amongst praises.

"Look at you, Anne," Alice said as she carefully brushed her hair.

"Oh, Anne, you're _gorgeous_," Marie praised.

"Simply _stunning_," Margaret insisted.

"The most beautiful princess in the kingdom," Bella said with a smile.

Catalina didn't want to believe her brother was right, but had known it all along. Even her maids liked her new sister better, having run off to her rather than stay where they were supposed to. _'No…no…no…'_ She thought, her heart dropping as tears formed in her eyes, without a second thought, she turned and ran back into her chambers, throwing herself on the bed with a pathetic sob.


	5. Belonging

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Belonging **_

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the small delay, but here is the last, short installment of this first part. I do plan to continue it on and delve into some of the episodes when I have time, but you may have to wait for that. Not only am I in the middle of an online summer class at Uni, but I really have to get back to another fanfiction of mine. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported this tale, I hope you look forward to more!

* * *

The trumpets announced Anne's arrival as soon as she appeared at the top of the stairwell, adorned in a beautiful red gown trimmed in gold. Unlike her usual gown, the skirts on this one were wider, and flared out a bit more. Both layers were the same shade of dark red, and trimmed with a gold that matched the lace adorning her off-the shoulder bodice and the ends of her small, bell-style sleeves. While most of her hair remained down, a portion of it had been tied into a bun at the back of her head, which was adorned with a golden crown set with rubies. Around her neck, a simple, golden cross. However, her amethyst necklace was not forgotten and was tucked away in a pouch in one of her dress pockets in keeping with her promise to not take it off her person.

"All hail Princess Anne!" Cromwell announced as she stepped forward, holding her skirt up with one hand, the other behind her back as she made her way down the stairwell amidst the admiring gasps and whispers from the courtiers and royals around her.

"Your Majesty," Anne curtsied to Ferdinand as he met her on the floor.

"Anne," He smiled and took her hand, leading her into the middle of the dance floor while Wolsey watched from a corner, eager to put his plan into action.

"May I have this dance?" Ferdinand asked after cuing the musicians, missing how Anne glanced behind her back.

Anne quickly looked behind her again and read, "Somnaipus populi kella." She then took in a breath and went to take his hand, stopping and letting out a startled gasp and she notice that he, along with everyone else in the room, was falling asleep including Wolsey, who had forgotten that 'everyone in the hall" included him as well.

"Oh no…Mama?" She said to Elizabeth, waving a hand in her face to try and get attention. "Mama?!"

'_Oh, I must have said it wrong!_' She thought, utterly worried and confused about what to do. She knew she couldn't leave things like this, but didn't know how to handle it either and simply ran, hoping to find somebody, anybody to help. "_Help_!" She called. "Someone! Anyone! Sir Wool-sey?" She called, heading into the hall when she noted that he, too, was asleep. "Guards? Marie? Bella?" She called. "_HELP_!"

Realising it was hopeless, she simply fell to the ground in despair. _'What have I done_?!' She thought with tears in her eyes, letting some of them fall onto her skirt, which soon glowed.

"What?" She asked herself, looking up and recoiling as a figure dressed in dark-green stepped out of a nearby painting. "Isabella de Castile?!" She gasped. "How…Why?"

"Your necklace brought me here," Isabella explained as she knelt down to Anne's level. "Ferdinand was right when he said it had powers. Through it, I could sense your distress and came to help. You are my honourary daughter, after all. Why are you so upset, Anne?"

"I attempted to use a spell to make myself a decent dancer, but it caused everyone to fall asleep instead. Maybe I should have just let them poke fun at me…" Anne explained. Can you undo the spell?" She asked hopefully.

Isabella shook her head. "No, _mi querida_, only you can do that, but perhaps I could help you find your way." She carefully stood and began to sing, "_Everyone's heard about the day/That true loved found me /Simple negotiation pulled me up and away/From my brother's family /But ever since I wed my love/And left my hurt behind/There's one regret I've always had, it weighs upon my mind_."

Anne looked up at her curiously, taking the hand she offered as she was led up a nearby stairwell, wondering where the conversation was leading.

"_My brother led greed and money harden his heart/But when he was keeping me contained/That's not all he suppressed/If only we had tried to see a way to start anew/We may have found that this time around/Our friendship only grew." _

They stopped in front of a series of paintings, Anne looking up at images of Isabella and Ferdinand, both well off with their children. Next to it, a picture of Isabella's mentioned half-brother. Anne remembered studying the stories. After her father died, she was left in Henry's care, and his ineptitude at being a caregiver left her alone with her mother, much like Anne. After leaving, their conditions were lackluster, but her mum tried to make the best of it. Then, she was called back to court and placed in Queen Joan's household, though happy she was still suppressed and kept away from other lands and politics, however she wasn't as dumb as people thought. Her brother on the other hand had had a history of making and breaking promises and forcing her into brothels against her will, until she secretly negotiated with Ferdinand himself and ran off to marry him in secret. Before she had another second to think, Isabella turned her around and pushed her towards another stairwell.

"_We could have been a true family, had we only made amends/A true, true family/And forever allies and friends." _

Anne simply smiled at the thought as the stopped and Isabella helped her up the last step and down a corridor, turning her song to the issue at hand.

"_You_ _suddenly feel that all is lost/Frightened and alone/But maybe yours isn't the only heart/That's sinking like a stone." _

Anne stopped, looking down at her feet when she processed the idea. She had been feeling so alone since her arrival at the palace and had only been thinking about how her world seemed to be crashing down. Never once had she thought about the affect of her mother's marriage and her arrival on other people, especially her sister who was her father's daughter, the apple of his eye that reminded him so much of her mother. Now, here was this peasant girl swooping in and taking away his attention, who was being praised at school and making her feel…insignificant. With a sigh, she stepped forward and peaked into Catalina's bedchamber, immediately pulling away as her anger came back. Though she now knew that Catalina must be hurting too, she felt that it didn't give her sister any right to treat her the way she had.

"_Though many of the ones you love are frozen in a trance/Someone who is a lot like you never made it to the dance." _

Isabella frowned at Anne's attitude and quickly and forcefully turned her around, forcing her to face her as she continued on, gently cupping her cheek as she finished.

"But, Catalina's been absolutely horrid to me," Anne argued.

"I know my daughter, Anne. All she needs is a second chance," Isabella insisted, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Anne's face and leading her through the presence chamber.

"_You could be a true family/If you only made amends/A true, true family/And…" _

"Forever allies and friends," They finished together, Anne finally realising that Isabella was nothing but right. If she didn't step up and solve things now, not only would everyone remain asleep for the rest of her days, but she and Catalina would never have peace and their petty feud would continue on, leaving them both forever miserable. She sighed as Isabella slowly disappeared, leaving her to wonder if she had dreamed it, but ignored the thought as she took in a breath and stepped through the bedchamber door.

Catalina looked up from her pillows at the sound of footsteps, frowning when she saw that it was Anne. "What do _you_ want?!" She snapped.

"I've done something horrible. I need your help," Anne said, peaking Catalina's interest enough to get her to follow. Along the way she explained the situation, which her sister was skeptical about until they reached the ballroom.

"A dancing spell put everyone to sleep? How?" She asked.

"I think I said it wrong…I messed up, _again_."

"No, Anne. It's my fault this happened. You wouldn't have felt you needed the spell had I not given you those shoes," Catalina said. "I was just…jealous because, well, you came in and everyone loved you. You were new and fascinating and I was pushed aside. Everyone likes you more than me, including my brother."

"That's _not_ true!" Anne insisted. "You're the most popular princess at Royal Prep. You're intelligent, elegant, beautiful…everything a princess should be. I have no words for how excited I was when I found out that we were going to stepsisters."

Catalina sighed. "Anne. We're _sisters_," She insisted, holding her hands out.

This time, Anne took them without hesitation and was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Now…How do we fix the issue at hand?" Anne asked as they glanced back into the ballroom.

Catalina thought for a moment, inspiration hitting as she glanced at Wolsey, who had tripped in trying to avoid the magic, on the floor. "Perhaps there's a counter spell in one of Wolsey's books. But, his workshop is never open."

"That won't be an issue," Anne said, earning a raised eyebrow from Catalina before they headed off with Anne leading the way. Once outside the door, she quickly fingered her hair and pulled out a pin, which she then used to pick at the lock.

"Do I wish to know why you know how to do this?" Catalina inquired.

"I don't believe so," Anne replied, smiling as the lock clicked. She then motioned with her hand and they both carefully pushed open the door, getting the attention of Moore, who immediately came at them.

"I forgot about Moore," Catalina muttered once they had slammed the door. "He'll never let us in."

"We simply need extra help."

"And where will we find it? Everyone is asleep."

Anne sighed and leaned against the door, standing up straight at the remembered of something Alice and Wyatt had mentioned. "Not everyone…" She said as she quickly ran off.

"Where are you going?" Catalina called.

"Do not worry about me. Stay there," Anne ordered as she headed down the hall and up a flight of stairs. After some quick thinking she made her say down another corridor until she found a room with light and music protruding from it. Inside, Wyatt and her maids were having their own little party, having opted out of the main celebration.

"Princess Anne," Wyatt said as she entered. "Aren't you stunning? Why aren't you showing yourself at your ball?"

"About that…" Anne started, quickly launching into an explanation of what happened and gaining enough curiosity and attention for them to follow her.

"Just follow the plan," Wyatt instructed the ladies as they ran down the flight of stairs leading to the workshop.

"We have a plan?" Joan asked.

"Didn't you used to be _my_ personal steward?" Catalina asked Wyatt.

"You dismissed me three years ago for spending too much time on poetry," He sighed.

"Oh…"

"We have no time for that," Anne snapped, pushing past them to carefully open the door. She can Catalina carefully stepped in, followed by their group, all of whom Moore growled at before swooping down.

"Hey! Over here!" Joan teased, catching his attention.

Moore quickly forgot the princesses as he headed for the one who was mocking him, only to be met with a vegetable to the breast as Wyatt chucked small tomatoes at him, distracting him while Anne grabbed and then dropped the spell book.

Seeing an opportunity, he headed for her head, meeting instead with a broom.

"_Manténgase alejado de mi hermana_!" Catalina snapped as she whacked Moore across the room and then chased after him as he came back to attack her.

"Catalina! Over here!" Anne called once she eyed the cage hanging from a nearby pole. She quickly opened it, and then slammed the door shut once her sister led and practically threw him into it.

"I think that's the first time Catalina's picked up a broom, but she sure knows how to use it!" Wyatt said as Margaret shook the bird's cage and Anne paged through the book.

"Let's see if we can find that counter spell," She muttered.

"It's not here!" Catalina snapped as they searched the page with the original spell.

"Perhaps it's in another book?" Anne asked herself as she searched a nearby bookshelf with Wyatt's assistance as the maids and Catalina searched other parts of the room.

"Why does this portrait have hinges?" Margaret noted, staring at a painting above the bookshelf.

"What?" Anne quickly padded over, eyed the picture and took a chance in pulling at it, finding that it was actually hanging on the door to a cupboard hiding another book, which she quickly picked up. "I think this is a counter spell book!" She said. "Thank you, Margaret."

"Just doing my job, Madam," Margaret replied modestly, knowing her job was to always help her mistress.

Anne pushed aside the previous spell book and hastily flipped through the new one, quickly and easily finding what she was looking for based upon the layout of the other one. "Here it is!"

Catalina handed over paper and a quill as she spoke, watching as she carefully wrote down the words.

"Alright, come on," Anne insisted, quickly pulling at her sister's wrist. Together, they headed for the ballroom, Catalina stopping and gasping once she realised that the party would soon be back in full swing.

"Is something wrong?" Anne asked.

"I can't make an appearance like _this_," Catalina said, pulling at her ripped skirt. "You go on."

"No. I'm not doing this without you. Come with me," Anne insisted, motioning her with a wave of her hand. She led her around to her presence chamber and made her sit while she headed into her bedchamber and dug underneath the bed, coming back with one of her toolkits. She knelt in front of her sister and carefully eyed the rip, taking note of the colour and material as she sieved through her thread, easily finding the perfect shade.

Catalina watched as she worked, intrigued by her concentration and skill as Anne carefully threaded a needle, pulled the skirt back to reveal the underside and went about repairing the tear, taking care in making sure the stitches were not only secure, but hidden in the under layer.

"There you are, like new," Anne said as she secured the last stitch and cut the thread.

"Thank you, Anne. But, how…?"  
"I'm a seamstress, remember?" Anne replied with a smile, carefully reorganising her supplies and sighing as she closed the case. "I guess I must go dance now."

"Wait…There is something I can do for you. I believe I owe you a dance lesson."

Anne smiled again and took the hand her sister offered, letting her take the lead as they circled about the chamber in the same couples' dance Cornish had been teaching. She hesitated a bit at first, but, like before, quickly fell into it and let it come to her, soon taking over as the leader.

"I thought you could not dance," Catalina commented.

"I did not say I could not, simply that I forgot. However, I was told that it would come back with time."

Catalina smiled and let Anne take the lead until they finished the last step. "That should do. Shall we head back?"

Anne nodded in response and they walked hand-in-hand to the ballroom. Once outside the doors, she stopped and took in a breath before taking her place next to the king with the spell in hand. "Populi kella exitaute," She said, glancing around excitedly as everyone came to. "Catalina, it's working!"

Once awake, no one seemed to know anything had happened, they simply stayed in place while Ferdinand approached Anne. "Anne? Are you ready?"

"I am," She replied, curtsying as he bowed and then taking his hands as the music swelled up, feeling confident as he took the lead and the courtiers looked on admiringly, all except for Wolsey, who simply scowled at his failed plan and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Ow_!" Anne scowled as Ferdinand's boot landed on her own foot.

"I apologize," He said, noting her scowl. "I'm afraid I'm not too good of a dancer. I never paid much attention to my dance lessons, but it appears that you did. You dance divinely, Anne."

"Thank you, Your Majesty…Ferdinand," She corrected herself. "I had some help from Catalina as well."

"_Le enseñé todo lo que sabe,_" Catalina whispered smugly to her brother, who simply raised an eyebrow before moving to Elizabeth's side.

"Elizabeth, would you like to dance?" He asked with a bow.

"Of course, Charles," Elizabeth replied, taking his hand.

"Excuse my ignorance," Anne said to Ferdinand. "But, why do they call you Ferdinand the Second?"

"Because my grandfather, a previous king, was also named Ferdinand," He explained.

Anne thought for a moment. "Does that mean I'm Anne the First?"

Ferdinand laughed. "Unfortunately not, Anne. First, you have to become queen and then have a successor who shares the same name."

"Oh."

"But, it doesn't make you any less special," He insisted, gently placing a kiss on her head.

She smiled and then stopped to invite Catalina to dance with them. She hesitate a moment, but took both of their hands, making her way across the floor with them until they bumped into Charles and Elizabeth.

Thinking quickly Anne signaled to the musicians to play another song and started a group dance, one of the few she fully remembered from court. Soon, everyone was laughing, dancing and simply having a great time and Anne reveled in it. Finally feeling like she truly belonged, like she was finally being accepted by her family _and_ the people, thinking that it was about time things worked in her favour.


	6. Defining Princess Things

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Defining Princess Things **_

_**A/N: **__I know it's been awhile and I'm supposed to be working on another story…But I felt it was about time I covered this. I have plans for the other episodes, with three of them being cut, but they'll come in time. And, for this one, Anne's riding outfit is the one from episode ten of the Tudors, except it's blue rather than brown, because brown is such a dull colour and blue fits Anne better. Anyway, enjoy! And maybe review?_

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she stepped into the sunlight of Anne's room one morning, shaking her head at her still-slumbering daughter as she crossed the floor to the window seat, glancing sidelong at the fabric piled in front of it.

'_She was up modifying her clothing again…' _She concluded as Anne shifted, turning farther into the window and away from her. "Anne…Sweetheart…" She coaxed, gently shaking her daughter.

Anne whimpered in response and clutched her blanket tighter. "_No_," She groaned.

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle and gently moved a strand of hair out of Anne's face. "It's far past time to get up now, Sweetheart. And, it's derby day."

"Hm?" Anne muttered, finally forcing herself up.

"It's opening day at the derby. Do not tell me you've forgotten. Not after reminding us every day for the past three weeks."

"I didn't," Anne insisted with a yawn, glaring at her mother's smile and laugh.

"You've always been such a horrible early riser," She teased, ending with a light kiss on the head before calling Alice and Joan in to prepare Anne for the day. Both maids hustling to get her put together before the family left her behind.

"Where is Catalina?" Anne inquired as she stepped down the main stairwell.

Charles shrugged as he helped her into the carriage, her mother handing her an apple as soon as she sat.

"You missed your morning meal," Elizabeth informed her, her voice holding a hint of warning, that Anne noted as meaning she was lucky to get what she had and that missing her meals was not acceptable.

Anne simply nodded, acknowledging the warning as her sister and finally appeared and the coach got to moving.

"I hope we're not late," She said awhile later.

"If we are, it's Catalina's fault," Charles said. "She woke hours before you and still took a day and a half to get ready."

"You exaggerate far too much," Catalina snapped. "I was looking for my derby tiara. That's the best part of the derby, everyone dresses up."

"No, the best part is the _race_," Anne insisted. "It's one of my favourite sports. Can we go any faster?" She turned to Ferdinand.

"Not safely," He said, holding back a smile at Anne's pout.

"You were the one who refused to rise this morning," Elizabeth reminded her.

Anne simply rolled her eyes and sat back, noting that, despite the orders, the coach did move a bit faster, which brought upon a small smile as they headed down the road, arriving just as the official announcements were finished.

'_We're just in time…They're just about to start,' _Anne noted as she followed her family up to the dais and took her proper place, frowning at her sister's yawn and obvious boredom with the sport. However, it was all forgotten as the race started, the riders heading down the track and meeting a series of obstacles. She stood and watched them intently, taking note of the concentration and strategies that the different riders used to clear the obstacles and control their horses.

"You know Anne, Royal Prep has a derby team," Charles said, breaking his sister's concentration.

"We do?" Anne asked.

Charles nodded. "There's a tryout race next week, and practice starts tomorrow. You're welcome to come and watch."

"I'm going," Catalina interrupted. "Prince Henry will be there. He's the best rider in the school," She said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she sank into her chair, her previously important mirror check forgotten at the thought.

"I'm as good a Henry," Charles retorted as he and Anne finally sat back down.

"Charles, you didn't even make the team last year."

"This year will be different."

Anne was drawn from the conversation at the sound of various cheers as the riders hit their last obstacle—the high jump—She stood again and continued her previous observations, noting how each rider had a different strategy to clear said jump, each hitting the bell placed directly after it. She then noted the two riders who were battling it out in the last few feet, the first place holder pulling ahead only inches before the finish line. Despite not knowing any of the men racing, she cheered and clapped along with the crowd, simply happy to be there.

"What a great race…" She thought aloud. "Oh…I've always thought it would be so much fun to ride in the derby…"

"Then you should come watch derby practice at school tomorrow," Catalina insisted as she stood, taking Anne's hands in her own.

"Maybe I will…"

* * *

The following afternoon, once classes had finished Anne followed Catalina and her friends to the school's race track, hanging back to observe while her sister went straight for Prince Henry.

Henry Tudor was the second son, and second-to-youngest in his family, being preceded by his elder brother and sister and succeeded by another sister. He definitely had the Tudor look with his red hair and striking eyes, which were accompanied by a lean, strong form. One built by years of various, vigorous sport's practice that included, aside from the derby, tennis, football, archery, fencing and jousting. However, none of it was any help in distracting most people from his arrogant attitude, which Catalina chose to ignore as she approached him.

"Prince Henry," She acknowledged with a curtsy.

"Princess Catalina," He acknowledged back.

"I simply came to wish you luck. I am your biggest fan," She said with a flit of her fan, her usual red one being replaced with a green one printed with a Tudor rose.

"I appreciate the effort, but I don't need luck," Henry replied. "And practice is nothing special, the real show will be the tryout race."

"Alright, boys!" The stable master said with a clap of his hands. "Let us begin."

"Time to fly," Henry joked lightly as he stalked off, not hearing Catalina's dreamy sigh as Anne followed him.

'_Get over yourself, Catalina,' _She thought.

"Um…Anne…The stands are this way…Anne?" Catalina said as she finally processed the scene.

Anne simply ignored her and continued on, soon joining the group of princes.

"Good afternoon. Who's ready to race some horses?" The stable master asked the boys, who cheered in response.

"Good afternoon Master Kingston," Anne replied eagerly.

"Hm?" Kingston simply glanced at Anne. "Oh, hello Princess. The stands are over there."

"I did not come to watch, Master Kingston. I came to try out for the team." Anne explained, her words being met with a series of gasps.

"_WHAT_?!" Everyone asked, the shock clear in their voices and on their faces.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um…Only _princes_ can ride in the derby," Henry informed her.

"So, princesses _can't_ try out?" Anne asked.

"Well…They _could_," Kingston replied.

"_What_?"

"There's nothing in the rules _against_ it, Henry. But…"

"But, they _don't_," Catalina clarified. "The derby just is not a Princess Thing." She quickly led Anne away to an open yard and proceeded to explain.

_**There are many things princesses do/Like Hosting balls and dancing too/Or wearing gowns of pink and blue/That's what we like to do **_

She explained as she and her friends made their point by showing off their silk and satin gowns and matching accessories, which Anne simply rolled her eyes at. Though she loved her sister, she felt that she often put far too much value on material items, using them to assert her status and define herself. Besides, no one had ever told her that princesses couldn't do more than look pretty and dance, she then turned to Henry as he picked up from where her sister had left off.

_**There are many things that princes like/Jousting, polo and taking hikes/Suits of armour with lots of spikes/That's what we really like**_

'_And who said I didn't like those things?_' Anne thought with a glare. She never liked Henry, mainly because of his attitude. He always thought he was superior and challenged her views unnecessarily, often referring to her as just 'the peasant girl,' usually when he knew he was wrong and had nothing else to use against her. His friends were no help either, a horde of sexist princes who thought her below them simply because of her sex, but it was their views that only made her push harder to prove them wrong.

_**We do princess things/And we do princely things/And no one crosses in between/We stick with our routine **_

Anne simply sighed, she didn't need anyone to tell her that men and women had their own sets of individual duties. However, no one ever told her that certain things couldn't cross. While she knew she'd never want to go to war or even attempt to fit into a suit of armour, she saw nothing wrong with wanting to hunt and ride and play the other games the men did, or even run a kingdom some day. She couldn't count the number of times she had tried to influence her own stepfather's decisions on decrees. Finally, she stepped up and retorted,

_**But who knows what I could bring?/Racing far past the wind/I believe that **__**anything**__** can be a princess thing…**_

Master Kingston simply raised an eyebrow at her, thinking her rightfully insane. No princess had ever even attempted the derby, it just wasn't done.

Anne just ignored his look and moved on, taking notice of the setup across the way, mainly the wooden horse that had been built for things such as balancing practice. Without a second thought, she struggled to climb atop it, mainly due to her dress, the layers of damask and satin far from appropriate for such a thing. However, she pushed it aside as she got herself situated, having no choice but to sit sideways.

The other girls frowned. While they too had their moments of riding, it was nothing compared the boundaries Anne wanted to break. They first glanced at Catalina, then her sister, soon heading over.

_**Read a poem/Or pick daffodils…/Sing wistfully in window sills/Derby calls for princely skills/It's not a proper princess kind of thrill **_

The girls' reasoning was met with a glare, as Anne's hand slipped, sending her off of the 'horse' and nearly to the ground, but Master Kingston made it a point to catch her, not wanting to be responsible for any injury on his watch, especially when she was doing things she wasn't supposed to.

_**We do princess things/And we do princely things/And no one crosses in between/We stick with our routine/We climb trees and jump and swing/While we shop for royal bling **_

"So, don't make a fuss. Just stick with us. And do our princess things," Catalina and her friends encouraged. Catalina quickly grabbing Anne's arm and leading her away with the girls. She simply wouldn't have her sister trying to break long-established traditions, especially when she was convinced that it wouldn't end well and would only serve as an embarrassment to her and the family.

Knowing what she was doing, Anne simply pried her arm out of her sister's grasp and stalked off, simply sick of listening to them and opted for the quietness of a nearby field instead, someplace free from people trying to shove their opinions down her throat.

_**But who knows what I could bring?/Racing far past the wind/I believe that **__**anything**__** can be a princess thing…**_

With a sigh, Anne simply walked on. Deciding to drop the issue for the time being, but refusing to give up. Her mother had always told her that if she truly wanted something that she would have to work for it, and she decided that she would. She'd take the time to prove that she was a decent rider and could easily keep up with any of the boys. Granted, the obstacles would provide more than a challenge, but she figured that it would simply take some practice.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Joan asked later in the evening, having come in with some of the day's laundry.

"Alright," Anne shrugged as she diligently sewed a pattern onto one of her doll's gowns. Soon after she had gotten settled into palace life and her routine, she had taken her 'playing area' and converted it into a seamstress' corner, shoving the elegant dollhouse aside in favour of fabrics and sewing tools, finding it far more satisfying and relaxing than some fancy toys. "I went to try out for the derby team."

"That sounds like fun," Alice commented, setting a tea tray on Anne's nearby desk.

Anne sighed. "I wish it had been fun, but it was actually quite the opposite," She said, standing and making her way over to the tray.

"Why? What happened?"

"Everyone insisted that only _boys_ can ride in the derby," Anne explained, pouring the tea as she spoke.

"_What_?" Wyatt asked, looking up from the historical account he was editing for Anne. "I've never heard such a ludicrous statement. Have you, Joan?"

"I haven't a clue. You say ludicrous things all the time," Joan retorted.

"That aside," Wyatt said as he stood. "I am being serious. If you really want to race…And I'm not sure why you would, the mere thought makes my head spin. But, if you truly want to then go ahead and do so. There is a first time for everything. Besides, I've never known you to walk away from a challenge."

'_Hmm…'_ Anne thought as she sipped at her tea, soon putting it down. "You're right, Wyatt."

"Hm. I guess there is a first time for everything," Alice said, getting a look from Wyatt and a decent laugh from both Anne and Joan.

"You know we love you," Anne reassured as she sat to resume her sewing.

"Oh, no," Wyatt retorted, quickly pulling the fabric out of her lap. "You have to finish this now that I'm done with it. And, after that, I need to look at the poem you've been struggling to write, and don't you have a religious studies paper to start on?"

"Yes Sir," She sighed, taking the parchment he held out and stalking over to her desk to work until being called down to supper with her family.

"How was derby practice, Charles?" Ferdinand inquired midway through their meal.

"¡_Magnífico_!" Charles replied with a wide smile.

"So, you actually did practice?"

"More or less."

Since the subject was broached, Anne tapped her glass with a fork, cuing her family to look towards her. "I have an announcement," She said. "I'm trying out for the team."

Next to her, Catalina gasped, "_Anne_, I already informed you that princesses do not do such things."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Catalina," Anne informed her.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Elizabeth commented, never one to discourage her daughter from doing things…even if it meant breakings some boundaries. Granted, she knew her riding skill would probably be a bit rusty, but that all she would need is a few hours of practice before it came back to her.

"As do I…" Ferdinand said, catching his wife's look. The one that told him he would be in trouble if he even uttered one word of discouragement.

"But she doesn't know a thing about the derby!" Charles snapped. "She can't even ride a horse!"

"_Excuse you_?" Anne snapped back. "I spent years learning how to ride back in Aquitaine and at home. I'm a bit out of practice, but I can ride just fine. The only issue I can see is the obstacles."

"Then someone will have to guide you. Someone like, you, Charles," Ferdinand said, giving his son a warning look that was ignored.

"But…But…"

"But what?"

"What will the other princes say?!" He asked. Though he liked his sister just fine, he had no intention on teaching her the derby and making himself look a fool in front of his friends, especially Henry. He had been trying to take his place on the team for years, and didn't need any more obstacles in his way. Especially obstacles that were already getting chastised for breaking rules.

"_Van a estar riendo demasiado ocupado como para decir algo_," Catalina concluded with a giggle, earning a look from her stepmother, who, though unsure of exactly what she had said, could figure out that it wasn't polite.

"They'll be speaking of how good a brother you are, Charles," Elizabeth reassured.

"And you'll be getting in extra practice," Ferdinand argued.

"But she doesn't even have riding clothes!"

"I doubt that," Cromwell said, setting a hand on Anne's shoulder. "We simply need to look through her wardrobe. However, if that is indeed true, I will see to it that something is made by morning."

"Thank you, Cromwell," Anne said with a nod.

"It's settled then," Ferdinand said, marking the conversation as finished.

* * *

The following afternoon, Charles grudgingly led Anne to the stables with him, slightly disappointed that she and Cromwell had indeed found a riding outfit amongst her vast wardrobe. It was a three piece, dark royal blue set, with a skirt, corset and jacket, the outer layers being a velvet material, and the jacket and corset piece with decent-length collars. The outfit had been accessorized with the necessary, knee-high boots, black, leather riding gloves and even a small hat with a rather large feather atop it sitting above Anne's half pulled-back hair.

"Master Kingston!" She called, stepping up as she caught sight of him.

"Yes? What is…Oh, it's _you_ again," Kingston said, ending with a groan.

"Anne. My name is _Anne_, and I'd like a horse, please."

"I'm sorry, Princess. But there's only one horse left and _nobody _wants him."

"_I _do," Anne retorted, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Of course you do…" Kingston muttered as he motioned Anne to follow him, leading her to a rather large, almost majestic, black steed.

"He's _stunning_," She breathed.

"Huh? Oh, no. Not him."

As soon as he finished speaking, the stable boy leading the horse moved, revealing a smaller one with dingy, brown hair, some of which was rather matted. He had an almost frightened or perhaps…insecure look about him.

"Phillip," Kingston said before heading out, leaving Anne alone.

She ignored him and approached Phillip, who backed up at her approached.

"Oh, no," She whispered, setting a gentle hand on his nose. "I'm not going to hurt you, Phillip." She quickly produced a carrot from her skirt pocket and watched as he hesitantly looked it and her over before taking it. "Good boy," She praised. "My name is Anne, and I want you to be my horse in the derby." Part of her wondered why she was talking to a horse, of all things, but noted that it appeared to be working as he nudged her, simply happy to be having some attention from someone who wasn't mad about his small stature.

"I see that look on your face," She teased. "You're worried and that's fine. Being honest, I am too. But, we'll get over it." She shrugged as she took the reins and led Phillip out, following the princes to the track.

"Alright gentlemen," Kingston said, addressing the crowd and stopping for a moment at Anne's glare. "And lady," He added. "The tryout race will be held at week's end here on our derby course. Only the first two riders to cross the finish line will earn their place on the team. So, let us practice hard, move fast and _always_ remember our places." He finished with a clap of his hands to signal the start of practice.

As soon as he finished, the boys began mounting their horses, Anne taking a moment to analyze the situation, trying to figure out exactly how to do it right, as it had been quite awhile since her last ride. Finally she sighed, and decided to just go for it, struggling due to her skirt.

Charles watched in dismay and sighed as he approached his sister. "Here, let me help," He said, kneeling and cupping his hands to give her a foot hold, helping her to straighten and lay out her skirt afterwards.

"Thank you," Anne said, taking a moment to make sure she was both properly situated and comfortable.

"When you're finished Charles, perhaps you can help _my_ sister get on her pony," Taunted Prince Edward of Buckingham, amidst Henry's laughter.

"Why don't we go over there?" Charles suggested to Anne, pointing to an open field across the way, quickly mounting his own horse after speaking. "That way no one can see us."

"Fine," Anne sighed as she guided Phillip in Charles' direction, finding his method rather stupid. She cared not what they said. The point was to prove them wrong…even if it meant she had to fall down a few times, or re-learn how to properly mount and stay on her horse.

"Why don't we start with a few laps so you can grow accustomed to the speed?" Charles suggested.

"That's fine," Anne shrugged and quickly whipped the reins, signaling Phillip to move. She started off slowly, trying to get a feel for her horse and the way he thought before increasing speed, Charles' eyes widening as he realised that she really _could_ ride, and quite well as she continuously passed him and easily navigated the forest nearby.

"I…I had no idea…" He said once they stopped.

"I informed you at supper that I could ride just fine. It's the obstacles that are issues," Anne admitted, having never had to face things like jumps and hoops before.

"We can start on those over here," Charles said, leading her to a practice area with a series of small jumps. "Since you've never done this before, it's advisable to start with the smallest ones. But, make sure you pick up decent speed first."

Anne nodded and turned around, heading off until she was at what she deemed a decent distance. Then, she took in a breath, signaled Phillip and headed on, confident that she would make it until Phillip skidded to a stop at the sight of the jump, Anne being thrown back with the force, soon hitting the ground.

"_Anne_!" Charles quickly dismounted and ran over. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Anne gasped as she moved about. "Nothing's broken…Something is probably bruised…But other than that. I'll be fine. How do you make him jump?"

"I can't tell you how to do that. That command is based on the horse and the kind of cues you wish to give him," Charles replied as he helped Anne back onto her horse.

She simply nodded in response and continued on, enduring three more sudden stops, two of which nearly ended in more hard falls before letting out a frustrated huff.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked Charles.

"I I knew I'd tell you…" He admitted. "We can stop if you wish."

"No. I'm _not_ giving up. I don't care how many times I nearly fall. I _will_ try out for the team."

"You've got to control your horse first!" Edward taunted as he and Henry galloped a circle around them. "I knew you were a bad racer, Charles. But you're an even worse teacher."

"Perhaps the derby just isn't a princess thing," Henry laughed.

"You can taunt me all you wish," Charles snapped. "But you _will not_ poke fun at my sister!"

"Fine," Both boys shrugged and headed off, Charles narrowing his eyes before turning back to Anne. "If you're not giving up, I'm not either." He concluded. Though he had been worried about being taunted before, watching Anne made him forget it all. Despite what everyone had said, she refused to give up and crack under their judgments, acting based simply on her heart, which, Charles had to admit, was admirable. "Come on," He encouraged, motioning her to join him.

Anne thought for a moment and dismounted her horse in favour of joining her brother, him letting her take the reins.

"Now, keep your hands on mine. Ready?"

She nodded and, without another warning, they took off, Charles guiding her through part of the track and into a nearby courtyard, not at all surprised when she shrugged him off and took the lead all on her own, forcing him to hold onto her as they picked up speed, Anne smirking as she galloped a circle around Catalina and her friends, laughing as they coughed at the dust.

"Catalina…Was that your _sister_?" One of them asked.

"I can't believe she's actually doing it…" Catalina muttered as she watched them race on past her.

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this!' _Anne thought with a smile as she tried and easily made the jump over a log. _'Now all I have to do is get Phillip to do that.' _

"Alright, I think we've got the racing part down…Now, let's see how high you can really jump," Charles challenged as they skidded to a stop, Anne nodding in agreement.

Over the following few days, they dedicated every afternoon to practice, Charles guiding Anne through the course countless times as she worked with Phillip to quell his fears and get him to jump, the obstacles getting harder day by day, while he got cleaner. In her spare hours before her lessons began, Anne took time to go to the stables and brush out and spruce up her dulled horse, saddened by the fact that he seemed so unloved.

"I simply don't understand," She said as she presented him with a carrot one afternoon. "It seems as if they only give you bare minimum because you're not their ideal. I've been there…It's no fun, is it?" She asked, getting a loving nudge in response.

"Anne?" Charles called as he entered.

"Hm?" She asked, ignoring him in favour of taking the brush to Phillip's back again.

"Come with me. I want you to try something."

Anne nodded in response and quickly put the brush down, motioning one of the stable boys over to help her prepare and situate the saddle before following her brother out and through the track.

"I think it's time you conquered the last hurdle. It's the toughest part of this course, before the finish line. We go under the gate and over the high jump. Once you're over you then have to ring the bell to signal you've cleared it before crossing," Charles explained. "Come on," He encouraged as he took off, his sister following close behind at a more-than-decent speed.

She set her mind to two things, one part watching her brother and the other focusing on the track, noting his strategy as he cleared the obstacle and quickly calculating hers, ready to execute it until Phillip caught sight of the high jump and stopped, thoroughly spooked by the height.

Anne screamed as he skidded to a stop, keeping her grip tight to assure she didn't fall off. Luckily it worked, and she stayed on, safe but discouraged as Kingston complimented Charles' race time and her sister and friends gasped from behind the stands.

Despite her discouragement, Anne pushed herself through the remainder of the practice, grateful when it was finally time to head home, as she wanted some time alone. Time that she got following supper and bath after changing into a comfortable nightgown and brushing her hair dry. As soon as she put the brush down, she headed for her latest sewing project, stopping at the sound of knock, and then footsteps.

"Anne?" Catalina asked as she entered, a dark-red dressing gown covering her own nightgown. "Are you alright? I saw you almost fall, earlier."

"I just need more practice," Anne insisted.

"But you only have one day left before the race."

"I _know_."

"Anne…Maybe the princes are just better at this. I think you should stop before you get hurt, _Querida,_" Catalina said, ending with a soft, sisterly kiss on Anne's head before heading back out the door, Anne sighing as soon as it closed. She then stalked off to her corner, picking up and putting on first her violet dressing gown, and then turning to her sewing again, only to put it back down with a sigh as Margaret and Alice entered with her nightly tea, Wyatt following close behind.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, setting a requested poetry book on her desk as Alice handed over a teacup.

"Horrible. I can't make it to the finish line. The horse is afraid of the last obstacle…And we only have one more day before the tryout race. Catalina said I should quit…But, I don't know what to do."

"My mother used to have a saying…" Margaret said. "The early bird gets the worm."

"What does Anne need a worm for?" Alice asked.

Wyatt sighed. "She doesn't. What she means is that Anne should get an early start tomorrow. You've got one more day, Princess. Make it count."

Anne simply smiled, pleased with the encouragement, but rather aggravated at the mere thought of having to get up early. However, despite her dislike of early mornings, she forced herself up before dawn the following day, startling everyone, including Cromwell, whom she called to get her morning meal before taking off to school via the coach. A few of the stable boys raised their eyes at her as she entered, but ultimately shrugged it off and let her go about her business as she tended to her horse, feeding and brushing him before even thinking about preparing him for training.

"Ready?" She whispered as soon as she got settled, receiving an encouraging whinny in response that she smiled at before cracking the reins and taking off, startling Kingston as she raced past him. "Good morning, Master Kingston!" She called, silently laughing as he dropped his teacup and she headed for the track.

'_Anne?!' _Kingston thought, more startled than angered as he picked up his teacup, pausing for a moment as he knelt down, thinking that, perhaps, she was far more determined than he thought, smiling when he realised that one had to admire her spirit and persistence.

Meanwhile, on the track, Anne decided to start off with something simple, leading Phillip through a couple of warm-up laps, increasing speed with each one and heading for the obstacles when she felt ready, easily clearing the trees and small jumps that followed, soon leaving them in favour of the forest nearby, using natural obstacles to test both her control and cues over Phillip and hoping to increase his confidence regarding new things. After a few rounds amongst the trees, they headed back, Anne deciding that it was time to turn her attention to her greatest challenge—the high jump, trying to hold back her frustration when she failed to clear it four times.

'_Okay…This time for sure…' _She thought, taking in a breath as she raced toward it for the fifth time, confident that it would be her time, until, a few feet before she hit the jump, Phillip stopped again, the sight of it _still _frightening him. However, unlike before, this time he stopped only a few feet before they hit the jump, nearly sending Anne into it as he whipped around. _'You have got to be joking!' _She thought with a scowl, deciding that it was probably time to give up and head home.

"It's fine, Phillip…" She encouraged as he slowly moved along, trying to hide her disappointment. "We'll get it next time."

"You can talk to your horse all you want. It's not going to get you over that jump," Henry said as he and Edward entered the track as Anne was leaving.

"And if you can't finish the race, don't bother starting it. Why don't you go back where you belong, Peasant Girl?" Edward taunted, quickly turning away before she could say anything, but satisfied in knowing that it probably hurt her. He hoped it would be enough to get her to drop out, as she was in the way. Women belonged on the sidelines, not in the middle of a track.

Anne glared at him as he took off, followed by Henry, who, though he didn't wish to admit it, thought his words were rather harsh, as the glare couldn't hide the obvious sting in her eyes. The moment they were gone, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and continued on, making sure Phillip was well settled before heading home, surprised to find her mother waiting for her on the back stairwell.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile, taking the gentle hand her mother offered.

"Waiting for you," Elizabeth replied as she stood and led Anne off to the gardens. "Have you been practicing all this time?"

Anne simply nodded in response.

"Well, I have some news. Ferdinand and I are coming to the race tomorrow."

"Oh…Please, don't do that," Anne sighed.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"You can't…Because…I'm actually thinking of not participating."

"Why?"

"I still can't make the final jump. Perhaps Henry, Edward and Catalina are right and only princes can race."

"And maybe a princess can do anything a prince can do if she keeps pushing forward and never gives up. If you give up now, you're only proving them right and giving them what they want. And, last time I checked, that was far from like you."

"Do you honestly think I can make the team?"

"I do, Sweetheart. But, even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter. What truly matters is what you think, and the effort you put into the actions behind your thoughts," She stopped in her tracks and turned her daughter to face her. "I know it's hard for you to believe Anne…After always being told you're never going to be good enough because of your sex. But shouldn't that be the exact reason to keep going? To show them that you _are_ worth something?"

Anne smiled. "Perhaps…" She admitted.

"Don't quit. You've come too far to stop now."

"Alright…I won't. Thank you."

* * *

After going through her usual preparation routine early the next afternoon, Anne stepped out of the stable and out of the way of a moving carriage, followed by two more and several people on foot.

'_What? Since when do these people care about a tryout race?' _She thought, soon catching the sight of her sister with a crowd. "Catalina!" She called, almost shocked that she and her friends stopped. "Everyone's _here_!" She hissed.

"I _know_. Good thing I wore my derby tiara," Catalina replied, before immediately perking up at a sight behind Anne. "Oh! He's here! Prince Henry!" She called, immediately trailing him.

'_Honestly, Catalina?' _Anne shook her head and then turned her attention as Charles approached.  
"Well, today is the big day. Are you ready, Anne?" He asked, being interrupted by both of his parents calling out luck to them both.

'_At least she didn't call me 'Sweetheart,'' _Anne thought of her mother. At home, she adored her mama's nickname. It was a sign of true love and affection. But, she also knew that she'd probably die of humiliation if anyone, especially Henry, found out. However, she was quick to push the thought aside as she looked at the crowd again. "Charles! Why are there so many people here?" She practically whined.

"They want to know if a princess can make the team. So, why don't we show them?"

Anne simply nodded nervously and followed her brother back into the stable, both of them soon joining the others in the queue to the track.

"I do hope you're ready, Phillip," She said, frowning when he turned around and tried to walk back out the gate. "_No_," She ordered, quickly pulling the reins in the proper direction. "We can do this." She glanced up then, noting the disapproving glance from Henry that she easily brushed off as they queued up, though she was none too pleased to find herself next to Edward, who glared at her as the crowd quieted at the sight of the headmistresses approaching their dais.

"We welcome you all to the derby team tryout race. As everyone is aware, the first two riders to finish will earn their rightful places on Royal Prep's derby team," Katherine announced.

"And now, without further ado…" Anna continued, soon giving the cue for the race to begin, Edward and Henry taking early leads with Charles close behind, and Anne urging Phillip on before she could fall seriously behind, as he had a slow start.

"Come on, Phillip!" She said with a crack of the reins, satisfied when he easily and eagerly complied as they cleared the first jump. She then used the straight stretch of track to her advantage and easily weaved her way through the crowd, soon coming up directly behind Edward and Henry.

'_What the…?' _Edward thought with a scowl as he glanced back at Anne. _'There is __**NO**__ way I'm letting a __**girl**__ put me in my place…It's about time we took the peasant girl out of the race.' _He quickly turned his concentration back to the race as they weaved through the trees, quickly skidding to a stop afterwards, startling Anne, who acted quickly to stop her own horse, nearly being thrown to the ground at the force of the stop.

"Sorry about that, _Princess_," Edward taunted with a laugh before kicking dust in her face.

'_Edward did that on purpose!' _Catalina thought with a scowl from the stands, quickly taking to jeering him with the rest of the crowd while, Henry looked back and scowled himself.

Though he was none too fond of the idea of Anne in the race, he couldn't deny her skill, spirit or the challenge. Granted, he wouldn't have been pleased if she had the audacity to beat him, but would never stoop to such low tactics, figuring that if he was going to win, he'd do it fairly rather than take the easy way out.

"Anne! Are you alright?" Charles asked as he approached, noting how she hadn't moved.

Anne responded with as solemn nod.

"Then what are doing? Keep going!"

"What's the point, Charles?!" Anne snapped. "I _failed_. But, go. You could still win."

"So could you. And don't you dare argue, because I'm not crossing the finish line without you."

"Alright," Anne sighed, knowing that she couldn't give up, not after all the work she had put into training.

"Come on then," Charles encouraged as he headed on, pleased when Anne followed, both of them picking up speed and easily passing the pack along the way, being left with only Edward and Henry to contend with once they crossed the second set of trees.

'_There they are…' _Anne thought as they approached the final jump. _'And there's the high jump…Please let this work this time…' _She prayed as she picked up speed, falling behind as Phillip struggled with the sight of the obstacle. _'Oh, no you don't!_' She thought, as first Henry, then Edward and her brother crossed it, Charles soon pulling ahead of Edward as Anne took in a breath and urged Phillip on, giving the correct cue at the correct moment, knowing that the rest was this horse's decision, utterly shocked when he took the hint and they _just _made it. It wasn't the best or most spectacular way to clear a jump, but she ignored it, just happy to have cleared it as she rang the bell.

'_How did she…?!' _Edward scowled as he glanced back, soon having to maneuver himself out of the path of a nearby tree while those behind him picked up speed and he fell behind, leaving Charles, Anne and Henry all tied for the top two places as they turned the final corner, Henry pulling ahead only a moment before they crossed the finish line, putting himself and Charles first with Anne only inches behind and trying her best to hide her disappointment despite the cheers all around her as she dismounted.

"Don't look so down," Charles said as he set a hand on her shoulder.

"But I didn't win. All I did was prove everyone right."

"No, you didn't win. But you tried and you _finished_, which is far more than you can say for most other girls," He reassured as he was pulled over to join Henry in receiving a team patch to signify his place while Anne forced a smile, happy for her brother but utterly angered at herself.

"Mistress Boleyn?" Kingston called from behind, motioning her over once she turned. "A word?"

'_He's probably going to taunt me,' _She thought with a scowl, utterly shocked when he said nothing and presented her with a patch. "But I didn't win!" She argued.

Kingston shrugged. "I am aware of that, but I also know that I would be a fool to not bring you on. Your riding skill is impressive Anne, especially after having had to master much of it in just a few, short days."

"There aren't any openings!" Anne retorted. Though pleased with the idea of making the team, she didn't want to take someone else's place, thinking it to be wrong to shove someone out just to have a place.

"So you think. I've recently been informed that one of our senior members is doing less than ideal in his religious studies and has been hiding it for quite some time. The rules state that poor grades and lying will not be tolerated, and combining them together, well…It's grounds to be left off the team," Kingston explained. "I could give you some time to think abo…"

"_Yes_!" Anne replied eagerly, not wanting to let a rare opportunity pass, even if it was at the expense of someone's poor judgment.

"Go join your teammates then."

She simply nodded and joined the boys, taking satisfaction in the surprised look on Henry's face, before turning to Ferdinand and Elizabeth as they approached.

"What a race. Well done, you two," Ferdinand praised.

"I finally made it, Father," Charles said as they shook hands and Anne eagerly grabbed her mother's.

"I made the team, Mama."

"I heard," Elizabeth said, having been nearby when Kingston explained Anne's place, thrilled that her daughter's skill was being rightfully recognised.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Edward scowled and kicked at the dirt after dismounting, thoroughly angered at the result, but putting on a smile as Catalina approached, thinking she was coming to congratulate him.

"Princess Catalina," He greeted, only to be ignored as she headed past him to her sister.

"You were amazing, Anne," Catalina said, quickly pulling her into a warm embrace before taking her hands. "I guess I was mistaken. The derby _is_ a princess thing."

"Anything can be if we push hard enough," Anne reminded her, watching as she turned her attention to the crest in her hands.

"_That's _what they gave you for joining? This simply won't do, you need a real reward…" She paused, thinking for a moment before reaching for the tiara on her head.

"But, that's _your_ derby tiara."

"You can wear it for now."

At that, Anne unpinned the hat from her head and let her sister placed the tiara on it.

"You know, I made the team too," Charles said.

"I know," Catalina shrugged as she took Anne's hat and placed it atop her own head, getting a a soft laugh from Anne and a raised eyebrow from her brother in response.

'_My family…' _Anne thought with a shake of her head.


	7. Perfect Slumber Party

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Perfect Slumber Party **_

_**A/N: **__I know it's a little early for an update, but I was excited to finally get to this episode. A few things though: First off, I __**know**__ historical purists absolutely __**hate**__ when authors refer to Katherine Howard as "Kitty" and, I get it, but for this story, that's exactly what she's called, mainly to help from confusing her with Mistress Parr. (Basically the same reason Catalina retains her Spanish name). And, for those of you who wanted to see more of Nan and Aimee, (because there were a few of you) here they are. Now, obviously Nan is a version of Nan Seville, but Aimee is an original character who actually comes from Calais, but ended up moving to live on her aunt and uncle's farm in Anne's old town after her parents passed of sickness. (Both of her older brothers were married with children and no desire to deal with her.) And, for those of you wondering exactly what they look like, there's still a link on my profile to my Deviantart folder with all of the current designs for this tale. Lastly I know that slumber parties are far from accurate, but…Just roll with it, Darlings. Also, thank you to all my readers and those who have reviewed! Hope to hear more from you soon._

* * *

Anne looked up from her book at the sound of a knock and frowned, having been fully engrossed in her reading and wondering what was to come next in the fiction she had found on her bookshelf. She sighed, and called out a welcome, surprised when her sister stepped into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Catalina asked, frowning as she glanced over at the fabric piled in the corner. "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Anne asked, setting her book down as she shifted in her spot at the window seat.

"The preparations for the party that we are supposed to be overseeing."

'_Oh…'_ Anne thought as she stood and followed her sister from the room, not wanting to admit that she was perfectly content to let the servants handle it and call her when they were finished.

"You are going to love it, I promise," Catalina said, quickly linking her arm with her sisters as she practically dragged her about the halls, smiling at all the hustle and bustle as servants moved about with carts of food, plans, and linens. Everyone appeared to be confused, yet sure of themselves at the same time—if that was possible.

"Look at _this_," Anne gasped. "All of this for a simple slumber party?"

"Oh, Anne," Catalina sighed. "This is no ordinary slumber party, it's your first _royal_ slumber party."

"I know. I'm excited," Anne admitted, trying her best to hide her smile.

"As am I. And I want everything to be _perfect_." Catalina pulled at her arm again as the weaved in and out of the commotion, just missing running into a maid carrying a pile of linens as they met up with Cromwell, who was giving orders left and right, acting on his own orders to make sure everything was in perfect shape.

"That goes to the banquet hall," He ordered a young steward. "And that is to go upstairs."

"Cromwell," Catalina interrupted. "Did you set up the fountain?"

"They are working on it in the banquet hall as we speak, Your Highness," He replied.

"Ah, ¡_Muy bien_!"

"Thank you Cromwell," Anne acknowledged with a nod before being pulled off and toward the stairwell, surprised when her sister actually stopped for a moment.

"Here, let me fix your tiara," Catalina said as she reached to adjust Anne's crown, which had fallen slightly to the left.

"Thank you, Catalina."

"Alright, let us head upwards, then. I cannot wait for you to see where we shall be sleeping tonight."

Anne smiled as they headed up the stairwell in step, walking up three flights before Catalina threw open a set of doors, revealing a stream of light.

"And here we are!" She announced.

"The sunroom?" Anne gasped, following her sister as she took in the sight of it. An elegant room surrounded by windows that let in sunlight from all directions, light that shined upon an intricate set up of elegant rugs, chaises and decorations, from paintings to simple flower arrangements. However, much of that had been pushed aside to accommodate the six canopy beds that had been placed about the room. Though far smaller than either of the girls' grand beds in their chambers, they took up a considerable amount of space and were all made up with the same, red-coloured canopy and bedding arrangements.

"We're sleeping _here_?!" Anne asked, refusing to believe it despite the setting, as all the ambiance was still settling in on her mind.

"We _are_," Catalina confirmed.

"It's…_lovely_."

"It is, isn't it? Then, there's the most important part of _any_ royal party. The guests. I invited Princess Jane and Princess Kitty, they're the most popular princesses in the school."

"Kitty?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Katherine Howard. It's far too easy to confuse her with the other Katherines in the school, so she goes by 'Kitty,'" Catalina explained. "Who did you invite?"

"Nan and Aimee."

"Oh. I do not believe we have been acquainted. What kingdom are they from?"

"Ours. They're my friends from the village. Nan's mother was the one who took my mother and I in when we first arrived and taught us the basics of seamstressing. Aimee came from Calais to live on her Uncle's farm after her parents died of sickness."

"Wait…You invited _village girls_?" Catalina gasped.

"They're lovely people, you'll see," Anne said, sitting upon the bed they had stopped in front of.

"But they're not princesses."

'_Is there a reason you act as if no one is worth anything if they're royal?' _Anne thought, laying back on the bed. "Catalina," She sighed. "You could at least try to get to know them. We used to have the most fun at our sleepovers."

"Anne, must I remind you, _again_, that this is your first slumber party as a _princess_. You do wish to make a good impression, do you not?"

"Of course," Anne shrugged as she stood. "But a change in status is no reason to leave behind such great friends. They're absolutely _lovely_ and we always have such great fun when we're together. In fact, there's this dance we do…" She laughed at the thought. "They're going to make this one of the best parties you've had. I promise."

Catalina simply responded with a raised eyebrow, not willing to argue any further, as she knew she would never be able to change Anne's mind, as once she set her mind to something, her sister was _impossible_.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the under layers of the castle, Wolsey sat, flipping through a spellbook and penning down plans to accompany the appropriate spells, soon being startled by a knock, and groaning as he knocked over an inkwell, which hit the floor with a loud noise as the spot readily stained with ink.

"_What _is it?!" He snapped, gasping and standing as the king and queen entered. "Oh, King Ferdinand, Queen Elizabeth," He acknowledged with a bow.

"The girls are hosting a slumber party tonight," Ferdinand started, taking no notice of Moore as he growled at the king's words.

'_Lovely…I can already hear the endless shrieking now…' _Wolsey thought with a scowl.

"We were hoping that you'd be willing to put on a magic show for them," Elizabeth explained.

"You want your royal, heavily trained sorcerer to entertain your children?"

"May I inform you that they are no longer children?" Ferdinand snapped. "And, for the record, we initially wanted the services of the jester, but he has fallen ill. I expect you to be in ground floor foyer by eight."

"And perhaps you could throw in a few card tricks," Elizabeth suggested. "Anne and her friends love them so."

"Of course," Wolsey replied with a bow as Ferdinand took Elizabeth's hand and led her from the room, stopping at the doorway to give their thanks before closing it.

"I cannot believe them!" He snapped as soon as the door shut. "Over twenty years of intense sorcerer and political training only to be subjected to putting on parlor shows for _children_." He scowled as he paced the room, as that's exactly what they were to him. _Children_.

Moore squawked.

"Indeed, Moore. Perhaps I'll show them something. I can use this magic show to steal those amethysts right off of Princess Anne's pretty little neck. The only issue is figuring out exactly how to go about it…" He said, stopping for a moment and then smiling as his eyes fell on a set of puppets hanging from a hook by the door. _'Of course! I'll have the puppets perform the show…With the one and only trick being to make Anne's necklace disappear…' _He thought as he summoned the puppets into his hands via magic. _'And once I have those jewels I can finally manipulate them and take over the kingdom. Perhaps the King will listen to me then?'_

* * *

Sometime later, having not given a single thought to Wolsey or anything he could be planning, the girls headed for the main entrance as the announcement of their guests' arrival was made via trumpet signal.

'_It's about time!'_ Anne thought as the descended the first flight of steps, stopping on the second level as the carriages made their way around the path and to the front, the King and Queen appeared in the doorway to greet the guests, and Cromwell made the official announcements.

"May I present, from the Kingdom of Wulfhall, Princess Jane," He read from parchment as the first girl stepped out.

Dressed in layers of pink, with the underskirt and corset being a lighter-shade, and the short, over-lay, rather poufy sleeves, ribbon at the bottom of the skirt and bodice being a darker shade, the short sleeves covering longer, thinner ones of the lighter colour with a well-set necklace of rose-coloured gems and accompanying crown atop her light-blonde hair to complete the ensemble, Jane, who was just a smidge shorter than Anne, stepped out and ascended the steps, followed by two stewards, each holding onto the end of a rather large trunk.

"And from the Kingdom of Chesworth, Princess Katherine."

Kitty, on the other hand, was far smaller than both Anne and Catalina, despite the heels on her shoes. Shoes that were hidden under layers of blue and gold, her dress consisting of a golden bodice and underskirt with an intricate pattern sewn on in a darker gold, the overskirt and part of the bodice being a light shade of blue that matched that of her large, trumpet sleeves. The top of the bodice and part of the skirt were both trimmed with pearls that matched her necklace and the diadem in her red-blonde hair that was adorned with a golden rose, part of it pulled into a bun while the rest hung down her back. Behind her were _three_ stewards, two handling the trunk and another with a pile of bags, and a pure, white, Persian cat.

'_Interesting…' _Anne thought as both of the guests finally met them on the platform, to which she and Catalina curtsied.

"Jane, Kitty," Catalina acknowledged for them both.

"Anne, Catalina," Kitty said as both she and Jane returned the curtsy. "So kind of you to invite us."

"And from the village of Alcalá, Nan and Aimee," Cromwell finished, as Nan's father's wagon pulled up with both girls, who, not knowing royal protocol simply waved excitedly. Nan in a dull, simple, tan-coloured dress with a cream-coloured accent provided by the strip at the end of the skirt, and the tight sleeves with her long, pale blonde hair was pulled out of her face and into a braid that hung over her left shoulder. Aimee's hair, however, was messier. Her dark, brunette locks were pulled partially out of her face and secured with a black ribbon at the nape of her neck, her fringe and a few strands framing her face while the rest fell down her back. Like her friend, she also wore a simplistic dress, hers being a light-blue colour accented with a strip of gray at the bottom of the skirt and at the top of the bodice, and uncommon short-sleeves that she defended, saying the lack of sleeves made the work around her uncle's farm easier, as she didn't have to worry about dirtying them or getting them snagged on something.

"Anne!" Aimee called.

"Princess Catalina!" Nan followed.

"Nan! Aimee!" Anne called with an excited wave of her own as she broke from the group and headed down the stairs as quickly as her feet and the weight of her gown would carry her as Nan's father helped both girls out of the wagon. Though, despite his help, they fell anyway, Anne included, as she helped catch Aimee, all three laughing as they stood back up and then came together in a group hug.

"Hello, Anne!" Nan and Aimee said together.

"Welcome to the palace," Anne said, gesturing with her hand as Nan ran ahead

"I simply cannot believe we're actually here! This is going be such fun!" She said as she headed for the steps, Aimee and Anne following close behind.

"Oh, Lord, I'm so excited!" Aimee confessed. "I could not settle last night! I was up all night thinking about being in a real palace and wondering all sorts of things. Do princesses brush their own hair or does your aunt do that for you too? Mine must be brushed twice a day to preserve its shine, but we gave it an extra brushing just for this party! See?" She said, flipping her hair back and nearly in Catalina's face once they met up with the Princesses, who gave them curious, but disgusted looks. "Ooh…Princess Catalina…I love your crown! Can I touch it?" She said, making a reach for it.

"_¡En absoluto!_" Catalina snapped as she took a step back, thoroughly disgusted at the idea of this farm girl's hands touching her precious jewels.

"Princess Jane! Princess Katherine! It's such an honour! You have no idea how I admire you!" Aimee said eagerly as the girls hid and practically cowered behind Catalina while Aimee's attention turned to the cat. "Aw! A little cat! How cute!"

"It's Kitty. And, for your information, Louise is no ordinary barn cat. She is a purebred Persian," Kitty informed her.

"I have a pet donkey!" Nan said, gesturing to the donkey leading the wagon. "Isn't he cute?" She laughed.

"Welcome to the royal sleepover," Ferdinand announced as a hint.

"Ooh! Come on Aimee! Last one in goes to the dungeon!" Nan teased as they ran up the steps and Anne giggled behind them.

"Welcome, ladies. Our castle steward, Cromwell will assist you in getting settled for the night."

"Thank you, Your Majesties!" Aimee laughed as both she and Nan gave awkward, crooked curtsies.

"Please, do come in," Cromwell insisted, stepping aside to allow them in.

Aimee simply nudged Nan and they smiled as she sang, "We're at a royal sleepover!" Before they headed inside, running into each other as they both tried to make it through the door, laughing all the while.

"They're coming to _our_ party?" Kitty asked as the princesses finally, slowly, _gracefully_ made their way up the steps. "They're just _village girls_."

"_Anne_ invited them," Catalina informed them, giving her sister a disapproving glance as she ended their train.

"Nan and Aimee are lovely! You'll see," Anne insisted as they crossed the doorway, following Cromwell as he led them all to the sunroom, which now glowed a lovely, burnt orange as the light of the sunset filled it and the girls settled, Jane and Kitty unpacking their trunks while the maids brought in Anne and Catalina's nightclothes and a steward presented Nan and Aimee with one satchel each.

"I _love _getting dressed up to sleep," Jane said as she sieved through her trunk.

"I under packed!" Kitty declared, despite the overflow from her trunk and all her bags.

"Aimee, did you bring the pinecones?" Nan asked as they took to the floor to open their bags, each pulling out simple nightgowns.

"Of course!" Aimee replied, eagerly flipping her bag over and letting them collect on the floor while everyone else changed.

"You look _lovely_!" Nan laughed as Aimee rolled the pinecones into her hair and gave a quick twirl.

"Look at me! I'm a pinecone princess!"

Anne laughed as she slipped her new, dark-red dressing gown on, slowly retreating as Catalina glared at her, but immediately perking up again as they started a tune and started to sing.

"We're at a royal sleepover. A royal sleepover. A royal sleepover," Aimee sang, off beat, but on-key.

Without a second thought, Anne ran over to join then, grabbing Nan's hand as they clumsily danced. It was far from graceful, but Anne could care less. What counted was that it was fun and just like old times.

"What are they doing?" Jane asked as she and Kitty, who was holding Louise, came up behind Catalina, who was glaring disgustedly.

"What are they _wearing_?" Kitty gasped as Catalina glanced at the floor.

"Are those…_pinecones_?" She thought aloud, her tone clearly showing her disgust and disapproval.

"Did you want some? We brought more than enough!" Aimee said, dropping one into Catalina's hand.

"Um…_Gracias?_" She said, holding it out by the tip and soon storing it in a pocket on her royal-violet dressing gown. "_Anne_!" She snapped, quickly and easily getting her sister's attention as she headed over. "Pinecones are _not_ part of a perfect princess slumber party. I thought I explained this before, but I guess I'll have to do it _again_." At that, she grabbed Anne's arm and led her away and into another room, Jane and Kitty following and watching as she forced Anne into a chair and proceeded to explain.

_**Our perfect slumber party/Is just about to begin/And at a perfect slumber party/Everybody's got to fit in **_

Anne sighed as she sat and glanced up at her sister and pretended to listen, as she was far from interested in getting told that her friends weren't good enough, _again_.

_**There's a certain way we do things/We don't snort and we don't squeal/And running around with pinecones/Really isn't part of the deal **_

Catalina pulled a pinecone from her dressing gown and handed it over to Anne with a disgusted look. Jewels and silk she could understand, but _pinecones_? As far as she was concerned they were outside for a reason and had no business being inside, and especially in her hair, even if Nan and Aimee had dyed them bright colours in an attempt to dress them up. At princess parties one was expected to be graceful and obey royal protocol despite the situation, and she was far from interested in giving it up to appease some peasant girls.

_**We do our hair/We Have some tea/And when we sing, it's soft and…**_

"_Always on key_," Jane and Kitty joined in, each taking a place next to Catalina.

_**And by chance, if we should dance/We'd waltz elegantly/That's out perfect slumber party/And that's the way it's always been/The gist of it, to be of it/You've got to fit…**_

"Everybody's got to fit in," Catalina reiterated, with Kitty and then Jane following her lead while Anne simply raised an eyebrow. The idea sounded rather boring to her. From the moment she arrived at the palace she had been constantly told that she had to fit in and it slowly got on her nerves. She saw nothing wrong with abandoning those ideals for awhile in favour of having some nontraditional fun with her friends, especially when they worked so hard and rarely got a chance to get away. They always had the best times before, and she saw no reason why it should be any different simply because she changed status and acquired some new, royal acquaintances. With that thought, she quickly whipped the chair around and stood to face them.

_**At a perfect slumber party/Why should we all act the same?/Because, at a perfect slumber party/Isn't fun the name of the game?**_

'_Because that's not how things work?' _Catalina thought as Anne moved from one side of the group to the other to make sure they _all _got the message.

Jane and Kitty simply backed away with Catalina, not wanting to hear any of it, this is how it was and there was no changing it, no matter who the guests were. They would simply have to conform.

_**Why can't they bounce on every bed?/Or wear a dozen pinecones on their heads?/Give their dance a single chance/It might be as fun as they say! **_

Anne gave an awkward smile as she stopped at the end of a long, graceful spin, using it to illustrate her point. However, she stopped once she noticed the looks on their faces, the looks that told her that her point had passed right over their heads. She figured that she couldn't blame them, as they were raised to be traditionalists, whereas she had had her life turned around _twice_ within the past three years alone, causing her to adopt different, rational ways of thinking. However, she also figured that, perhaps she would just have to try harder to convince them.

"Oh, _Anne_," Catalina sighed, thoroughly disappointed that she just wasn't getting it.

_**It's our perfect slumber party/And our patience is wearing thin/They need to quit/You must admit/They're not going to fit/They're not going to fit/They're not going to fit…**_

"And everybody's got to fit in," Catalina snapped, giving a satisfied smirk when Anne sighed and stood, finally getting their idea, and realising that…perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad to try things their way, but just for the night. And, she knew that her friends would probably adore the idea of getting properly made up for awhile. It was supposed to be every girl's dream, was it not?

"I'm going to help them fit in," She concluded.

"They're _never _going to fit in," Kitty retorted.

"They can fit in."

"At a perfect slumber party, they'll never fit in," Catalina said.

"They'll never fit in," Kitty agreed.

"Well, I'm going to help them fit in," Anne said determinedly as she finally took her leave of them.

"_Buena Suerte_," Catalina snapped behind her back.

"How would you two feel about a royal makeover?" Anne asked her friends as she reentered the sunroom, getting the reaction she expected as both girls gasped excitedly.

"_Can_ we?" Nan asked, looking up at Anne and Cromwell, who had come in to assure everyone was settled, with wide eyes.

"I'm sure we can do _something_," Cromwell said, motioning for them to follow him. He and Anne led them into a spare room and went about seeking out Anne's maids and giving orders, both of them satisfied when they returned with several materials, Margaret and Alice carrying a pile of fabric while Joan entered with a jewellery trunk.

Anne looked up at each of her friends as she sieved through the pile of dressed they had acquired from her wardrobe, many of them never before worn, as she was always getting a new gown for one reason or another when she already had a cupboard _full_ of them. She kept in mind their colouration as she fingered the fabric and contemplated colours, soon choosing the gowns that she thought would fit perfectly, handing one over to Alice and Joan for Aimee as she and Margaret handled Nan.

"So soft…so _silky_," Nan gasped as soon as they finished tying her in, her rather simply dress being made of jade colour, the underskirt and corset being a lighter shade while the short, ruffled overlay was a darker shade that matched that of the gown's trumpet sleeves and part of the bodice.

"_Yay_!" Aimee said with an excited twirl, her pink gown having a reverse pattern, with the underskirt and corset being darker and printed with a golden pattern while the overskirt, bodice and sleeves were just a smidge lighter, the sleeves being the ruffled, bell type.

"Now, the hair," Margaret said as she looked over a sheet full of diagrams.

"Let's do something regal, yet long," Anne suggested, using her own hair as the example before turning to Alice and Joan as they fiddled with the girls' hair.

"How about you…Um…No," Anne said as she walked a circle around them. "Wait! I have an idea." At that, she whispered to Alice, who was handling Nan and glanced over at Joan, who struggled with Aimee's thick mess of hair.

In the end, Aimee's hair ended up being tied up in the exact same way she had it before, as Joan got sick of fighting with it, and Nan's hair had been split. Part of it being tied up in a braid that was taken and formed into a circulate at the back of her head while the rest hung down.

"And, the final touch…Jewellery!" Anne said, handing over several pieces to her maids, who put a set of well-set jade jewels around Nan's neck and topped her hair with a traditional crown in the same style as Catalina's, but with jade jewels rather than red. Aimee, on the other hand, got a necklace adorned with pink jewels and a golden crown set with the same jewels that was about the same style as Anne's.

"I believe we're finished here," Anne concluded as Aimee gasped and fingered the jewels on her necklace.

"I'm a princess now!" She smiled and then took her cue as Anne waved them from the room, soon leading them back to the sunroom, where the other girls waited.

"They look like perfect princess now, don't they?" Anne encouraged, watching as her sister eyed Nan and Aimee as they looked themselves over in the mirror.

"They _look_ the part. But, can they act it?" Catalina asked, as if, almost on cue, Nan tripped over her heels and hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked, rushing over to help her up as Cromwell entered and quickly got them started on a fan decorating activity, giving them several sets of paint and paper fans to work with, stepping aside while they got started.

"What kind of flowers are you painting, Kitty?" Catalina asked about halfway through their activity.

"Roses," Kitty replied, smiling as she showed off her blue fan painted with white roses.

"And you, Jane?"

"Roses, pink ones," Jane smiled as she held up a green fan.

"What kind of flowers are _you_ painting, Catalina?" Kitty questioned.

"Roses," Catalina said with a flip of her hair, presenting a black fan painted with detailed, red roses, while, down the table, Aimee smirked as she put the finishing touches on her own, pink fan.

"I'm Sir Happyfan!" She said, showing off a rather crookedly painted smiling face to Nan, who eagerly laughed as her friend turned to Anne. "Why don't you greet Happyfan?"

Anne laughed a moment, stopping when she caught her sister glaring at her _again_.

"_Anne_," Catalina warned.

"Aimee, why don't you paint roses?"

"Don't make me Sir Sadfan," Aimee replied with a cheeky smile as she flipped the fan around, revealing a frowning face.

"_Aimee_," Anne warned.

"Alright," Aimee sighed and pushed aside her fan.

Anne frowned and bit her lip to hide it as she noted the hurt look in her friend's eyes, quickly deciding that, perhaps, this activity wasn't the best idea at the moment. "Cromwell!" She called as she stood and padded over to where he stood. "Is it time for the next activity, yet?"

"It is if you wish it so," He said, turning towards a supply trunk and pulling from it a rather large piece of parchment. "Pin the tail on the horse," He said.

"I do hope you're joking," Catalina sighed.

"It's actually not as simple as you think," Anne explained. "If you ask me, it's a rather good test of trust and skill, as you have to trust your friends to guide you in the proper direction, but you must be careful of who you listen to."

"_Fine_," Catalina sighed and backed off as Cromwell quickly set it up.  
"Oh! Can I go first?!" Nan asked eagerly. "I play this with my siblings all the time!"

Since no one objected, Cromwell simply headed over and blindfolded her with a wide, satin ribbon, soon handing her the makeshift tail and leading her over to the open area where the parchment hung.

"Which way should I go?" Nan asked.

"Left! No, not that far…Right!" Anne instructed, watching as her friend fumbled about, going in one direction, then the other, utterly confused.

"Back to the left!" Aimee instructed. "Not _that_ far!" She groaned at Nan's big step. "Stop, Nan! _Stop_!"

Unsure of what was in front of her, Nan stepped and then tripped over her shoes again, soon reaching out to grab hold of something. She ended up finding a metal candelabra hold her up until the pole gave way and fell with her, the thankfully-unlit candles rolling about the floor.

"Watch out for the candles," Aimee ordered as they stepped out of the way and she rushed over to help Nan, who stood with a candle in each hand, clumsily balancing on one foot.

"Look! I'm the princess of candlewax!" She laughed with Aimee.

Catalina and Kitty simply narrowed their eyes at them, and then Jane, who had been laughing along with them, but stopped and glared as soon as she caught her friends' looks.

"Did someone else want a turn?" Nan laughed.

"_Anne_, I need to speak with you," Catalina snapped, making a grab for her sister's arm and stopping at the sound of a small bell.

"Oh! A signal. Perhaps it's time for a _new_ activity?" Anne said, grabbing her sister's hands and smiling hopefully.

"You would be correct. Wolsey's magic show is about to begin in the ground floor foyer," Cromwell informed them. "If you would follow me."

"Oh! A magic show! Doesn't that sound like something we can _all_ appreciate?" Anne pressed, giving up once she caught the princesses' glares.

* * *

As Cromwell led the girls downstairs, Wolsey fuddled about with his makeshift stage, putting the finishing touches on it for the show.

"In just a few moments, Anne's magical jewels will be _mine_," He said to himself and Moore, smiling at the idea of the plan as Moore squawked.

"Right. Let us practice once more than, shall we?" At that, Wolsey took his place behind the stage and used his magic to control the puppet, who said in a rather scraggly voice, "For my first trick, I shall make an object disappear. Now, who will lend me their necklace for this trick?"Before Wolsey stood up a bit too far and knocked his head on the top of the stage while Moore glared at him.

"Oh, hush," He snapped, closing the curtain just as the doors opened and Cromwell stepped in, followed by the girls.

"Princess Jane, I heard that it stays rather warm in your kingdom," Nan said.

"This is true," Jane replied politely.

"Do the flowers really bloom all year round? And is it true there's one named after you?"

"Yes."

"Ooh. How many dresses do you have?"

"Princess Kitty, I've always wanted to know, how many tiaras do you have?" Aimee asked as Kitty stopped and sighed.

"Twenty-Four," She replied shortly and rather coldly, thoroughly annoyed with these annoying peasant girls and their questions.

"Wow…Twenty-Four…How many gowns?"

"More than I can count," Kitty said, on the verge of snapping until Catalina approached and linked their arms together, quickly leading her away.

"I bet you can count _really_ high!"

"_Anne_!" Catalina hissed as they passed her. "Do something about your farm girl friend!"

Anne simply sighed and headed over to stop Aimee before she could ask any further questions. "Aimee, there's a pastry table set up here. Why don't we get some before the show starts?"

"Fancy pastries?!" Aimee gasped as Anne took her hand and led her over to the food table, where they both picked up plates and followed the other girls down the queue.

"Anne, this is great fun. I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting us," She said as she eagerly filled her plate.

"Sure," Anne sighed.

"Nan! Hold a seat for me, front and center," She ordered as they headed over and settled in front of the stage, Nan on one side of Aimee and Anne on the other with Catalina on the opposite side.

"All they have to do now is sit quietly and watch a show," Anne whispered to Catalina. "What could go wrong?"

Catalina replied by putting her fan in Anne's face, indicating that she didn't wish to hear it as a small whistle signaled the start of the show, the first puppet being reminiscent of a herald.

"Welcome to the greatest and only magical puppet show in all of Ingletara," He said, soon being shoved aside by Wolsey's sorcerer puppet, who, like himself, was clad in dark red robes.

"Now, for my first trick I shall make an object disappear. Now, who will lend me their necklace for this trick?" the puppet asked, soon being guided sit in Anne's face. "How about you, young Princess?"

"How about a pinecone?!" Aimee interrupted. "Can you make _that_ disappear?"

"_No_!" Wolsey snapped, dropping the puppet voice, but recovering once he noted the mistake. "No pinecones! I need a necklace, preferably amethyst."

"Do you know any card tricks?" Nan interrupted. "I love those."

"Good evening, Ladies," Charles said as he entered. "My father and Elizabeth said that…"

"Prince Charles!" Nan and Aimee sighed.

"Remember us?!" Aimee asked as they eagerly stood and ran. "We met last time we were at the palace!"

"You poured me tea!" Nan said as they rammed straight into the circular table housing the fountain next to the snacks.

"Oh, _no_," Anne groaned as, due to the weight of the fountain, the table tipped into the next one, the pastry table cracking as the fountain hit it and then crashed to the floor in a mess of water, cream and fruit filling, some of which shot in all directions, leaving Nan and Aimee, who were in front of the table, covered in water and food and Catalina with a dark, cherry stain on her nightgown.

'_Are they serious?'_ Wolsey thought as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not wanting to be caught taking the blame.

"My nightgown…Is _ruined_," Catalina gasped as she pulled at the fabric, staring at the red spot.

"It is only a drop," Jane insisted.

"No, look at it. It is ruined."

"It's _ruined_," Kitty hissed, holding a hand up to quiet any contraction Jane might have.

"Goodness, we are _so_ sorry," Nan said as she and Aimee approached them.

"Completely sorry," Aimee insisted.

"This was my third favourite nightgown," Catalina informed them.

"Catalina, it was a simple mistake," Jane insisted, frowning as Kitty elbowed her and Catalina responded to the girls with a flit of her fan as she walked away, the other princesses following.

"Oh, dear…" Cromwell sighed as he entered the room. "Alright, you two. Let us head back to the sunroom and get you cleaned up."

Nan and Aimee simply nodded as he ushered them away, while, at the same moment, Charles approached his sister's group with a hardy laugh.

"_What _are you doing here, Charles?" Catalina snapped.

"I apologise. Father and Elizabeth wanted me to inform you of the dancing in the ballroom."

"Let us go," Catalina concluded. "Then perhaps we can enjoy a few moments of our party without Anne's _friends_ getting in our way." At that, she turned away and down the hall while Charles turned toward Anne, who lingered by the stage.

"Are you alright, Anne?"

"_No_," She confessed. "My friends are ruining the party."

"How can you say such things? That was the most entertaining thing I have ever seen at one of Catalina's sleepovers."

Anne sighed. "No, it was absolutely horrid. Nan and Aimee have been doing everything wrong since their arrival."

"And who told you that?"

"Catalina, Kitty, Jane."

"Who cares what they have to say?"

"_Everyone_."

"What do you have to say?"

"I haven't a clue. I simply don't want them to ruin the remainder of the evening…" Anne sighed again and tried to stalk off, stopping at the sound of her friend's voices as they reappeared, dressed in fresh, satin nightgowns and dressing gowns, Nan's orange and Aimee's, blue.

"Where are they others?" Nan asked.

"They moved to the ballroom. But, may I speak with you first?"

"Of course," Nan shrugged.

"I love to talk," Aimee said.

"That's the issue. I wish for you to fit in with the princesses and you wish to fit in as well, correct?"

"They may not be as regal as the gowns, but I feel as if we look the part," Aimee said with a quick twirl.

"You look lovely. However, now you must act the part."

Nan and Aimee exchanged the same, confused expression.

"Princesses don't laugh too loud, or talk too much or make such big messes."

"We talk too much?" Aimee asked.

"We laugh too loud?" Nan raised an eyebrow.

"We were just having fun!"

"However," Nan set a hand on Aimee's shoulder. "We apologise. We hadn't realised we were creating issues. We will do our best to imitate the other princesses."

"Wonderful," Anne said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She added before leading them to the ballroom, where the court musicians played the tune of a couple's dance that the princesses easily danced to.

"Simply watch and act like them," Anne ordered as she grabbed her lone sister's hand, easily pulling her into the dance and taking the lead.

"Do you know how to do that?" Nan asked as her eyes roamed over the others.

Aimee shook her head. "I haven't a clue."

Nan sighed. "I guess it is worth a try though," She said, holding out her hand for Aimee to take.

Aimee sighed as well, and took the hand her friend offered, both of them unsure of who should lead as they awkwardly twirled about the floor, being careful to keep distance and not step on the other's feet as the music changed to Spanish dance that was far harder to get into. Eventually, they gave up and resigned themselves to sitting against a pillar in the corner.

"Are you having any fun?" Aimee asked.

Nan shook her head as they stood, soon catching Anne's attention as she and Catalina twirled by.

"Anne," She said, setting a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "We want to go home."

"What? Why?"

"We're not having a good time," Aimee confessed.

"But you're finally fitting in, and have refrained from humiliating me any further."

"We were _humiliating _you?" Nan asked.

"Anne, I apologise if we laugh too loud and speak far too much for your fancy new friends. But, we like to talk and we like to laugh and you did at one point too! However, if that's not acceptable now that you're a princess, perhaps we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Aimee snapped as Nan nodded in agreement, both of them soon stomping off.

"I wouldn't fret over them," Kitty said, quickly taking Anne's arm. "You're with _us_ now."

"But I wanted to be with them!" Anne snapped as she yanked her arm from Kitty's grasp and bolted from the room, finally realising her mistake. She had never wanted to hurt her friends, she just wanted them to be accepted.

"Nan? Aimee?" She called as she made her way up the stairs and to the sunroom, her face falling at the site of their nightgowns thrown into a heap on one of the beds.

"Anne?" Elizabeth called gently as she entered the room. "Nan requested that I summon her father. Is everything alright?"

"I told Nan and Aimee to imitate the princesses. I simply wanted to help them find their place, but I ended up hurting them, instead," Anne confessed as she sat on the bed, Elizabeth following and taking a place across from her.

"It appears to me that they only one who needs to act more like a princess is _you_."

"_Me_?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Being a true princess revolves around how you treat people, Sweetheart. And, if someone is your friend, you should love them for who they are. You must never change them, no matter who else may be watching."

Anne rubbed her temples with a sigh. "I made a _huge_ mistake…But, it's far too late to fix it."

"It's never too late to begin acting like a princess, and apologising is the perfect place to start," Elizabeth said, ending with a kiss on the head as Anne wrapped her arms around her neck. "They're likely to still be here, you know. And you might want to get moving if you're to see them."

"Thank you, Mama," Anne smiled and then headed for the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time to save some time and easily navigating the ground floor once she hit it, pushing past several guards and servants who were inquiring about the situation as she headed for the main door and quickly pushed it open, not surprised to see Nan and Aimee halfway to the wagon.

"_Nan_! _Aimee_!" Anne called, ignoring the chill as she made her way down the main stairwell. "Please wait up! I came to apologise!" She said, quickly stepping in front of them. "Please, don't leave."

Aimee scoffed. "I thought we were humiliating you."

"You're not humiliating me, I promise! You're perfect as you are. Sweet and loyal, and such fun to be with. You, well…You're simply lovely people."

"We are lovely," Nan concluded.

"And above all, you're my best friends. I came to apologise for the way I behaved tonight, and I was hoping you would give me a chance to make it up to you."

Nan and Aimee exchanged a look.

"We can begin again and have our _own_ slumber party, just the three of us."

Both girls thought for a moment and then smiled as they threw their arms around Anne, soon dismissing Nan's father in favour of heading back inside, Anne leading them to her bedchamber, which they gawked at for a while before settling down enough to change and then roll the pinecones back into their and her hair.

"Will you hurry it up? I want to see!" Anne demanded as Aimee worked on her and then handed her a mirror. "Hm…It will do."

"Something is missing…" Nan said, smiling as she picked up Anne's discarded crown and placed it lopsided on her head amongst the pinecones, sending them into bursts of laughter than were unheard and ignored on the floor below, where each of the princesses had taken a bed in the sunroom.

"Finally. It's just us, princesses," Catalina sighed.

"_This_ is a perfect slumber party," Kitty agreed.

Jane, however, sighed and sat up on her bed. "You know, Anne's friends were kind of fun," She admitted as, above the noise got louder, the laughter and obvious joy apparent through the walls.

"Aimee, that's an interesting dance," Nan laughed as her friend went about performing a modified version of a French court dance, making up steps where she forgot them and succeeding in making both of her friends laugh until a knock stopped them.

"Oh, whoever could it be at this late hour?" Anne said as Catalina cracked the door.

"Anne? _Querida_? Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Anne shrugged as she stood and padded to the door.

"We heard laughter and music, and…_noise_ up here and…we simply wanted to make sure you were fairing alright."

"We're doing perfectly fine," Anne said. "In fact, we're having a lovely time. How is your party fairing?"

"Oh? Us? Well…Of course…_estábamos_…_e…_"

"_Pardonnez-moi_?"

"Well…We…We are having…it is fairly…_diferente_."

"Catalina? Your party is no fun without Nan and Aimee, is it?" Anne asked with a knowing smile.

"_Oh, bien_!" Catalina sighed as she threw open the doors. "It's true. We're absolutely _bored_ without the three of you."

"What do you think, ladies?" Anne asked, glancing toward her friends. "Is there room for a few more at this party?"

"Of course," Aimee smiled and threw Catalina a pinecone.

"Oh. Um…_gracias_," She said with a laugh soon summoning the musicians and actually allowing Nan, Aimee and Anne to teach her and the other princesses some less-than-graceful dances.

"Alright, _un, deux, trois_," Aimee counted out the steps. "Now, chicken elbow!" She laughed as they continued on, each girl finding her own beat, or off-beat as they all were as they laughed and danced through the night.


	8. The Shy Prince

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Shy Prince**_

_**A/N: **__I'm ready to get my head ripped off for this one, as I know most people aren't often fond of original characters in this fandom, especially love-interest type characters. But, I needed someone I could play with personality wise, especially for this episode. Pierre is actually a character from a book I plan to write, so I've had a bit of time to play around with him besides just this story. And, his problem mainly stems from a fear of being judged harshly, as when he as taken time to talk to his peers (and his older brother), they often disregard him because his opinions don't match theirs, and neither do his hobbies. He'd rather crawl around in the dirt then attend balls and lessons and finds it easier to ignore them, because he figures if he ignores them, they'll do the same to him. So, Anne's pushiness surprises him. Also, I'm aware I've skipped three episodes. Episodes three and four were cut because I couldn't make them work, and I simply switched five and six in the lineup, because I couldn't wait to get to this one…Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright, students. It's time now to make your final strokes," Master Holbein said as he crossed the art room, taking one last look at the paintings around him, making notes about each student's style. "And, please remember to thank our wonderful model."

Anne looked up and locked eyes with Phillip as he finished speaking. He had an average look on his face, not leaning towards happiness or sadness and she sighed as she stood and approached, setting a gentle hand on his head. "Be happy, will you?" She commanded, laughing as he nudged her side and then producing the apple that had been hidden in her dress pocket, knowing that he wouldn't give up if he wanted it. "Fine, take it," She said as he ate, slightly disappointed at losing her snack.

'_She has an apple in her gown?' _Catalina thought with a raised eyebrow.

"That will do for now, Master Kingston, Anne," Holbein said, as, Kingston was the one holding the reins.

"You did great," Anne said to Phillip before she sat back down while Kingston led Phillip off of the platform and out of the room.

"You've all improved a great deal with the assignment," Holbein said as soon as they left. "However, it is time to test your creative skills in another area. You are to build your own dream castle. It can contain anything and everything you wish. Your only limit is your imagination. Once you figure it out, you are to draw out a plan, build a model based upon it and present it to the class. And, due to the nature of this project, I have decided to pair you up." At that, he pulled a piece of parchment from his doublet, unfolded it and read, "Kitty and Catalina…"

"Perfect," Catalina and Kitty said together, giving each other an approving glance.

"Charles and Francis," Holbein continued and the boys simply smirked at each other, already having plans in mind.

"Jane and Henry."

Henry simply sat back while Jane sighed dreamily and Catalina turned to glare at her, daring her to make a move.

"Edward and Margaret…And finally, Anne and Pierre."

"Who's Pierre?" Anne asked, turning to her sister, who was giggling with Kitty.

"Oh, he's in the back," Catalina replied, trying to hide her disgusted tone.

"He's probably hiding behind his canvas," Kitty laughed and Anne ignored her, turning to glance about the room and soon catching movement behind the canvas in the far left corner by the window.

"Pierre?" She asked, soon catching bright blue eyes and light-chestnut coloured hair as he leaned out to glance at her. "Hello," She smiled, frowning when he simply moved back into his spot, completely ignoring her as everyone left, paying no mind to the behaviour as Anne simply furrowed her brow, stood and stalked over to her partner.

"Pierre? I do not believe we are acquainted. I'm Anne. Anne Boleyn."

"Hi…Anne Boleyn," Pierre said, his tone indifferent. However, it didn't faze Anne in the slightest, as she was determined to make this work and once she set her mind to something, no one was stopping her.

"Would you like to come over to start the project?"

"Um…No…Thank you."

"Perhaps I could visit your home instead?" Anne asked, startling Pierre as she stepped in front of him.

Pierre sighed. "I guess we have to begin somewhere."

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"Today? Um…Sure. I must leave now, excuse me." At that, he left, practically bolting from the room and leaving a rather confused Anne behind.

'_Okay…Sure?' _Anne thought as she followed him out and into the courtyard for their open air time. However, before she could even think about catching up, he was out of sight and she found herself facing her sister, who had been conversing with Jane and Kitty at the bottom of the steps.

"What a shame, being forced to work with _Pierre_," She commented. "He's…Strange."

"It's true," Kitty chimed in. "I heard that his parents are dwarfs and that he resides in a cave with vicious bats."

"I heard that his cousin is some sort of witch," Catalina added.

"And how do you know that's true?" Anne retorted, having always been taught by her mother to ask questions rather than listen to rumours.

"Well, we aren't entirely certain," Catalina admitted.

"Because Pierre never talks to _anyone_," Jane said.

"And no one has ever set foot on his family's estate. _Buena Suerte_, Anne." At that, Catalina turned and she, Kitty and Jane stalked off, and Anne sighed as she sat on the step. While she didn't want to believe what they were saying, she admitted to herself that something did seem…_off_ about Pierre and the way he had talked to her. It was as if he was hiding something…

* * *

Awhile later, after Anne arrived home, she spent some time wandering the palace, soon finding Charles and Francis hovering over parchment in one of the foyers.

"Oh, hello," She said. "Are you two working on your dream castle?"

"_Sí_," Charles replied.

"We're not quite sure what we want yet," Francis admitted.

"But, whatever it is, it's going to be quite large in scale."

"And when we finish, we're going to have such fun destroying it."

"Ah, brilliant!"

Anne laughed and then gave a startled gasp when the door opened behind her.

"Oh, Anne. There you are," Elizabeth said.

"Here I am," Anne shrugged nervously.

"I've been looking for you. The coach is waiting to take you to the Volarè estate."

"Oh…Well…I think Charles and Francis may need some assistance."

"Thank you, but, no," Charles said.

"_Nous allons bien_," Francis replied.

"Alright…I guess I must be leaving then…" Anne said with a sigh as she carefully stood and slowly made her way out the door.

"Whatever we decide, the castle must have a cannon," Charles said as the door closed.

"A _big_ one!" Francis agreed.

"May I ask why don't wish to see Pierre?" Elizabeth asked Anne in the hall.

"How did you know?" Anne asked, shuffling her feet as she stared at them.

"You know cannot hide much from me, Sweetheart," Elizabeth reminded her as she took her daughter's hand and led her down the hall.

"Everyone at school says that Pierre is strange," Anne admitted.

"And why would they say that?"

"I figure it's because no one really knows him."

"Well, have you tried speaking with him?"

Anne nodded. "I did, but he barely said a word."

"Well, you'll never know what Pierre is like until you get to know him better."

"Perhaps you're right, Mama."

"I usually am. Now, gather your belongings. It would be shame if you were late."

Anne simply nodded and did as she was told, soon finding herself organising and deciding on art supplies with her maids' and Wyatt's help as she sat at her window seat, a shoulder bag sitting across her lap.

"What does one bring to castle full of bats and dwarves?" Anne asked them.

"An escape plan?" Margaret suggested.

"What you need is a responsible escort, Princess. I will accompany you."

Joan, Alice and Margaret laughed.

"I do hope you're joking," Alice commented.

"You are far from frightening with your sweet words and sensitive eyes," Joan teased.

"Excuse me? There is plenty of rough and tough mixed into that!" Wyatt retorted as they laughed on.

"Thank you, Wyatt. I would truly feel better if someone accompanied me," Anne said, standing to kiss his cheek.

"Oh…Well…I…" Wyatt stuttered, his eyes wide as he gently touched the spot she had kissed.

"Let's hope the bats and dwarves don't look like pretty girls," Margaret laughed and Anne rolled her eyes, throwing in the last of the supplies before grabbing the bag and heading out, arms linked with Wyatt, who even took the time to help her into the carriage before they headed off, eventually arriving at the royal estate of Calais. It was a vast home, with a few different buildings and sprawling, well-cared for grounds, every inch clipped and grown to perfection.

"Alright, here we are…" Anne muttered as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Don't you worry, Princess. I'll protect you," Wyatt said, walking a few paces behind and looking over everything, preparing for any kind of movement.

'_Oh…Goodness…This doesn't appear to be the home of bats and dwarves…' _Anne thought as she looked around, taking in all the elaborate, French architecture and the varied, blooming flowers accompanied by iron gates and fountain in the middle of courtyard. _'And it's definitely not a cave…' _She thought as she headed for the steps, soon being startled by the large doors opening to reveal an older woman, her hair and eyes matching what Anne had seen on Pierre.

"Welcome, Princess Anne. I am Ariane, Pierre's mother," The woman said, a soft voice and a warm smile accompanying her words.

"Hello," Anne said with a curtsey as Wyatt bowed.

"We're delighted to have you here…"

"Oh, well…_Merci_," Anne said, quickly adding. "_Vous avez une belle maison_."

"Oh," Ariane said. "_Vous parlez français_?"

"_Oui. Très bien._"

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Ariane smiled and then turned to her son, who stood in the doorway, staring at his feet. "Pierre? Why don't you lead Anne to your bedchamber?"

"Of course, _Maman_. Come, Anne," Pierre replied, quickly gesturing with his hand as she slowly made her way up the steps. She then followed him down the hall walking a few paces behind to have a chance at looking everything over, quickly falling in love with the chosen décor and the paintings lining the walls. Everything simply flowed together…Each piece had a place and used it well. She smiled as he held Wyatt's hand, as she was still slightly frightened and waiting for something to pop out of the corner.

"What are those?" Wyatt hissed, looking at the decorative gargoyles near the ceiling.

"They're _statues_, Wyatt…I hope," Anne whispered back and then looked up at him, catching his nervous expression. "Wyatt, you can settle now. I see no cave, no bats, no dwarves…I don't believe those stories have any truth to them."

"Alright," Wyatt sighed and Pierre stopped, turning to look at them.

"Who, may I ask, is he?" He finally asked, having held back so not to look rude.

"Oh. This is my personal steward, Thomas Wyatt. I asked him to accompany me today, I do hope that's alright."

"Of course. I often find myself with certain company as well."

"Who?"

"My cousin," At that, Pierre stopped and opened the door to his presence chamber. Out of it came a young girl of about thirteen, who squealed, hugged him.

"It's about time you returned!" She said to Pierre. "I was beginning to worry. You promised we'd go over those poems…Oh, is this _her_? She's beautiful! Then again I can't see how you can say that any of the girls you go to school with are ugly."

Anne laughed as the girl threw her arms around her. "She's adorable."

"Oh! _Merci_!" The girl said.

"Bridgette, why don't you find something to amuse yourself? Anne and I must start on our project."

"Oh, okay! But you will assist me with those poems later, correct?"  
"Of course."

Bridgette then smiled and ran off, leaving them behind as Anne turned to Pierre.

"I apologise if I appeared nervous before. I was simply…" Anne started.

"Afraid to visit?" Pierre guessed.

"No. Of course not…Well…Maybe a little. The girls at school told me some stories and…"

"About the dwarves and the bats and the strange noises?"

"Just the dwarves and the bats…Strange noises?"

Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Wait…How do you know?"

"I've heard all the stories. They refuse to recognise that I'm standing next to them when they're talking about me."

"If you know they're spreading rumours, why not speak the truth?"

"It's just not worth it. It's simply what royals do and it's far easier to ignore them…Besides, I often have trouble talking to new people. I'm a little…"

"Shy?"

"I prefer the word reserved, but, yes."

"That's perfectly alright. I understand. Shall we begin working on our dream castle?"

"Of course. That's a great idea, we can work in here," Pierre said, gesturing to the room behind him.

Anne nodded and turned to Wyatt, who had been admiring a painting in the hall. "Wyatt, why don't you keep Bridgette company while Pierre and I start work on our project? She probably needs it."

Wyatt simply raised an eyebrow at her, and she took his silence as an agreement as she followed Pierre past his presence chamber and into the bedchamber, leaving him in the hall with the painting, perfectly fine until two arms hooked around his neck.

"Hello!" Bridgette greeted, startling him.

"Um…Hello?"

"My name's Bridgette and it's really nice to meet you! Sorry for scaring you, but I think that there's nothing more exciting than meeting someone new! Do not be mistaken, Sir. I love, love, _love, _my cousins but I also love making new friends! What are we going to do anyway? We could walk through the gardens or have a picnic or how about writing? I love to write, but I'm not very good at it yet."

"Can you just…Wait, did you say writing? As in with parchment and paper and long words?"

"What else?"

"I'm fine with that!"  
"Finally! Someone else who will help me!" Bridgette said, quickly throwing her arms around Wyatt. "Let's go!" At that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off with her.

Meanwhile, Anne and Pierre had made themselves comfortable at his desk, both of them hovering over pieces of parchment and going over various ideas.

"If I could put anything in out castle…I would choose a seamstress' workroom for sure. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a place to sew. Oh, and a vast garden, with a maze and a fountain and a huge stable for the horses. What about you? What would you like?"

"Oh? Well…I…Maybe…I don't know…"

"I have an idea. Why don't you start by showing me your favourite places in the estate?"

"Um…Sure…" Pierre said nervously. "Come with me."

Anne smiled, followed and soon found herself being lead down several corridors and outside. Once outside, she expected that he would lead her to the flower garden, but he instead took her in the opposite direction, to a smaller garden on the side of the estate.

"This is my vegetable garden," He explained. "It's my favourite place on the estate…Well, actually…It's my favourite place in the world."  
"You grew all of this?"

Pierre nodded. "Well…Not all at the same time. I like it back here, things are quiet and simple and all I have to worry about is this. It's far more interesting than my lessons, that I don't understand why I have to take. My brother is the one who's going to be king eventually."

"You have a brother?" Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Prince Alain…He's rather popular amongst the older crowd at school and refuses to acknowledge that we're related. He finds it utterly ridiculous that his brother would rather crawl around in the dirt than attend fancy suppers and dance with shallow women. I apologise, I must be boring you."

"Not at all. I understand."

"You…do?"  
"Surely you've heard? I'm the 'Peasant Girl.' My mother and I were seamstresses in a village before she married my stepfather. And, though I'm grateful, some days I wish I could go back. Life was so simple in the village. Sure, we worked, but there weren't so many rules to follow," Anne explained, her eyes soon catching something. "What are these?" She asked moving to touch a bunch of tomatoes.

"Don't touch those. They're not ready yet. Here, you can have one of these," He said, presenting her with one from another section.

Anne stared curiously, rolling it about in her hands before finally bringing it to her mouth and taking a rather unladylike bite out of it, her eyes widening once she did so. "It's _delicious_," She commented.

"Thank you," Pierre replied. "Once you're finished, there's one other place I want to show you."

Anne nodded, did as she was told and they moved on, soon going back inside and up a flight of stairs into the music room.

"I'm more a gardener than a musician, but I love to listen," Pierre explained. "And this room has that window seat, which is the perfect place to look over my garden."

"Can you play any of these?" Anne asked.

"Just the mandolin."

"I love the mandolin."

"You…do…?"  
"Will you play something for me?"

"Um…I'm not sure if…"  
"Please? I'll sing if you play," Anne suggested. "We can sing about the things we'd put in our dream castle."

"I guess…I could do that," Pierre said, carefully picking up the instrument and settling himself in a nearby chair, taking in a breath before playing.

Anne simply listened a minute, thinking before she started to sing,

"_**To build the castle of our dreams/May be simpler than it seems/If you feel a little shy/Here's something we can try"**_

Pierre glanced up at her, enthralled by her voice. Of course, he'd heard other people sing, some who were probably better, but at the moment he thought no one more beautiful than Anne as she circled around him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder as she continued.

"_**I'll just sing a little song/To get us growing strong/You can strum, I can hum/Until you want to sing along…" **_

He almost thought about doing so as he stood, following her across of the room as she moved along, walking backwards to keep up the eye contact, circling about him one more time before they made their way out the door.

"_**It's on the tip of your tongue/Just waiting to be sung/So follow me, take my lead/A brand new friend may be/All you need…" **_

Pierre smiled as they walked along the corridor, letting her lead him back to his bedchamber, where she boldly threw open the doors and turned the subject to what they were focused on: Their dream castle.

"_**In our castle I would float/With the dolphins in the moat/I'd paint all the towers blue/But the next part's up to you…" **_

Anne continued, hoping he would add something, as she didn't want to feel as if she was taking over. After all, it _was_ supposed to be a partner project. She then moved back to the table, surprised when Pierre set the mandolin down and followed, soon adding his own suggestions,

"_**Let's have a garden by the stairs/Giant trees with ripe pears/Every seat would play a beat/Because we'd have musical chairs…" **_

He sang, taking time to give rough sketches of the ideas and then circle one of the desk chairs before joining Anne on the floor as she rifled through various building items, including wood and tools, paint and even ribbons and jewels.

"_**It's on the tip of my tongue/Just waiting to be sung/I'll follow you/Take your lead,"**_

Pierre continued as the each picked up a piece and put them together on the platform, soon moving onto sorting through paints while Anne joined in,

"_**A brand new friend may be/All I need/All you need…" **_

At that, Pierre took the mandolin again and Anne twirled towards the closed draped, thinking the room needed far more light if they were to be working with paint and small pieces. She grabbed one end while Pierre grabbed the other and they both moved in the proper directions, revealing a rather large, stained-glass window.

"_**We'll just sing a little song/To get us growing strong," **_

"_I can strum,"_ Pierre sang, going into a small solo.

"_I can hum. Mmm-Hmm," _Anne sang back before they both continued on.

"_**And then we'll sing along/I'm so glad we found a way/To make this the perfect day…" **_

"_I'll follow you." _Pierre took the lead again as they both emptied the box, setting out the various pieces that they intended to work with, him contemplating how to put together a makeshift tree while Anne picked a book about flowers.

"_I'll take your lead,_" She continued, quickly moving to assist him with setting up the paints.

"_**A brand new friend may be/All we need/All we need…" **_

At that, they stopped, sat and worked in silence for awhile, both concentration on their sections and swapping thoughts here and there, getting over half of it painted before Anne reached across the table for Pierre's hand as she set down a paint brush. "Pierre, you're wonderful to work with," She complimented.

"Oh…Thank you. I've yet to hear anyone say so," Pierre replied.

"They simply don't know you. You should try speaking up a bit more."

He smiled in response and moved his hand so that he could grab hers, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the back, not missing the small blush that rose to her cheeks. "I try, but every time I do I get nervous because every other time I've spoken up, I get judged rather harshly for my viewpoints, so they block me out and I get bored…and sometimes I feel like it's easier to ignore them, so I walk away…Alright, I _always_ walk away."

"Trust me, I've noticed," Anne said, soon turning at the sound of someone calling her.

"Anne! _Anne_! We have to leave! Come on! We have to go! Let's go!" Wyatt said as he ran past the door.

"Wait for me!" Bridgette called, quickly chasing after him.

Anne laughed. "I should probably take my leave. But, I'm glad I came over today and I'm glad we're partners."

"Me too," Pierre admitted.

Anne smiled and moved to gather her things, taking leave after making plans to meet up again to continue working, as the paint needed to set and various decorations had to be added along with the actual drawing of the model.

"See you at school tomorrow," Anne waved as she descended the main steps. "Ready, Wyatt?" She asked, holding back a laugh as Bridgette held onto him while he struggled to get away.

"I had the best time today! You should return! _Tomorrow_!" Bridgette insisted as she finally let him go.

"Alright. Sure," Wyatt said. "I'll talk with my princess." At that, he bolted and quickly scrambled into the carriage.

"Best friends forever!" Bridgette called as they took off.

"Um…Sure. Bye!"

"It appears the Bridgette has taking a liking to you," Anne commented.

"Yes…But, I don't believe it's going to work out."

"Why not?"

"Well…She's a lovely girl and all…But, we're just too different."

"Because you're a steward and she's a thirteen-year-old duchess?"

"No. Because she not only writes, she experiments with _fire_ and I don't like being on fire!" Wyatt explained, getting a raised eyebrow in response.

* * *

Two afternoons later, Anne sat, going over the drawing with Pierre in the dining hall, each of them tweaking pieces of it here and there.

"What if we extend the vegetable garden over to here?" Pierre asked, indicating the direction with his finger.

"No, because that's where the stable is. The horses would just eat that half. We could move it in the other direction though, then it would be directly under this window for everyone to admire," Anne suggested.

"I like that," Pierre agreed with a nod. "And if we extend it, then we can have a bigger variety and plenty to share with the poor."

"Exactly!" Anne said as she quickly added the change to their sketch with a charcoal pencil, stopping at the sound of footsteps as Catalina and her friends entered and crossed the floor.

"They're coming over _here_," Pierre hissed.

"Why is that an issue? Now you can tell them what you're really like."

"You do remember what I told you, do you not? About what happens every time I speak up?"

"All you have to do is be yourself and everything will work out. I promise."

"I can't," Pierre decided as they moved closer, covered with elegant fabrics and jewels, probably ready to start some meaningless conversation about balls and boys, but he quickly pushed it aside, knowing he'd have to learn to speak with such people sooner or later. But, if he was being honest, he had to admit that they made him nervous. "Or maybe I can…No, I can't," He finally decided as he got up and left.

"_Pierre_!" Anne snapped with an exasperated sigh. _'Oh no…' _

"Why did Pierre run off?" Catalina scoffed.

"He's just shy because he hasn't had the best luck with people in the past. But, trust me, you'll like him once you get to know him," Anne explained.

"If you say so, _Querida_," Catalina said, soon turning to the other girls. "Let us settle down for lunch, ladies."

"And if your shy friend doesn't return, you're more than welcome to join _us_, Anne," Kitty offered as they stalked off.

Anne simply sighed in response, doing the same later that day once she entered her bedchamber. She paced about the room, looking first to the bookshelf, then her seamstress corner, finding none of it appealing as she settled on the window seat and Wyatt entered as usual, scratching his head over a poem he was working on before setting down the book in his hands, having brought it to assist Anne with her literature lessons.

"Wyatt," She said. "I'm worried about Pierre. He left me during lunch hour and was avoiding me all day."

Wyatt's face fell, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "Oh, no. I know exactly what you want…But, please, _no_," He begged.

"I'm going to visit the Volarè estate and see if Pierre is doing alright and I want you to accompany me," Anne declared.

"No."

"Oh, please? I'm sure Bridgette would love to see you again!"

"When she gets bored and curious she sets things _on fire_," Wyatt argued.

"Wyatt, you're her friend."

"She _sets. Things. On. Fire_," He reiterated.

"You're. Her. Friend."

"FIRE!"

"FRIEND!" Anne snapped back, satisfied when he sat back and sighed, knowing he was never going to win.

"_Fine_, whatever you wish, mistress."

Anne simply smirked in response and motioned for him to help her with packing some things before they headed off, this time being greeted by a groom who had them wait in the main hall until Ariane was informed and walking down the stairwell.

"Anne, _Chérie_, how lovely to see you again," She said, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Is Pierre available to talk?" Anne asked with a polite curtsy, quickly moving as something ran past her.

"_WYATT_!" Bridgette shouted happily, quickly running down the stairs and assaulting him, easily sending him to the ground in shock. "You've returned! You're the only one who has ever returned to me!"

"I'm starting to see why," Wyatt said, struggling to speak, as, she was sitting on him.

"Pay no mind to her," Ariane instructed as she led Anne away, having become accustomed to Bridgette's hyper attitude.

"Wait…_Anne_!" Wyatt quickly scrambled up, only to be stopped at the feel of hand clenching his wrist.

"Oh, no! You're coming with me!" Bridgette declared, quickly pulling him in the opposite direction.

"You know, Anne, it's always been rather hard for Pierre to make friends. His ideas and hobbies aren't exactly the type you would expect from royals. Even his own brother ignores him," Ariane confessed. "I worry about him, as any mother would, but I've been able to rest easier now that he's found such a good friend, and I'm sure he feels the same, even if he won't tell you."

Anne smiled, while, at the same moment, Wyatt found himself being dragged into the estate's kitchen, soon being greeted by various bowls of fruit and several already skewered.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's our picnic! I've been planning since the moment you departed!"  
"I guess I can get on board with this," He said, quickly picking up a skewer and soon having it snatched out of his hands.

"Let me show you," Bridgette said, quickly heading over to the nearby stove and easily sparking up a rather decent flame.

"Um…What are you doing?" Wyatt asked nervously as she turned the skewer over in the flame a few times and then dusted some spice over it.

"It's better _this_ way. Taste."

Though he was hesitant, Wyatt did take it, smiling once he tasted it. "It had a mix of a spicy and smoky flavour…Even better than what I usually eat…I like it."

"You do? Yay!" At that, she threw her arms around him again, knocking him into a nearby table. "Oh…sorry…"

Meanwhile, Ariane and Anne stopped in front of Pierre's bedchamber, the older woman opening the door once she got no response to her knock and frowning when she saw the room empty. "Well, it doesn't appear that he's in…Perhaps…"

"That's quite alright, I know where he is," Anne said, quickly turning and leaving, following the path Pierre had taken her on the last time she visited, smiling when she found him digging around a section of carrots in his garden. She stood, watching him a moment until he looked up at her, as her shadow was blocking his light.

"_Anne_?!" He said.

"Well, hello yourself," She replied. "I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You seem to be avoiding me."

"I'm fine. Listen, I really did want to try and talk to the other girls, but I just…couldn't bring myself to do so. I don't know whether it was my fear of being judged or not wanting to bother with them…but…"

"It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Besides, you'll get another chance tomorrow during our project presentation, where everyone will get to know you."

"Um…About that…I was hoping that you would be the one talking," Pierre said as he stood and stalked over to another section.

"We both are. It's part of the assignment," Anne explained, following him.

"I'd rather not."

"_Pierre_, you're going to have to learn how to talk and converse with our peers sooner or later."

"May I choose later?"

"_No_. We are going to do this, _together_. If it makes you feel better, we can take turns speaking."

"You make it sound so simple. But, I _know_ I'm just going to do badly in front of _everyone_. I just…I refuse."

"Please?" Anne begged, quickly following him into the nearby storage shed, where he handed over the finished model, having put the last pieces together shortly before her arrival.

"I apologise," He said, and Anne left, finding it no use to argue, stopping and setting the model in the hall upon passing the kitchen. "Wyatt?" She said. "It's time for us to take our leave."  
"Wait a moment! Look at what Bridgette can do!" He said, handing over a skewer as she re-sparked the fire, both of them watching as she turned it over a few times before contemplating spices.

"Here, try it," Wyatt insisted.

"Oh…Thank you."

"We've been experimenting with all of these different vegetables and spices. I am ecstatic that you insisted we return. Fire experimentation? Not that bad. In fact, it might be one of the most useful talents I've seen."

At that, Anne paused, running over his words in her head a moment. _'Useful talents…' _She thought, soon saying. "_Wyatt_! You've got it! Pierre's useful talent!"

"Pardon?"

"I'll have to explain a bit later. I have to speak with Pierre," Anne said, quickly heading off, grabbing their model along the way and easily finding her way back to the garden. "_Pierre_!" She called. "I have an idea!"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her, a little irritated that she had come back to bother him, though he had to admit that her persistence was admirable, he had made up his mind.

"Why don't we sing about our dream castle?"

"I do hope you're joking."

Anne looked around, quickly setting the model on one of the shelves in the shed they were currently in. "I know you'd rather not speak in front of all of those people, so simply play for them instead. You can play and I can sing."

"Oh…Well…I don't know."

"When I arrived, you were reserved and hiding yourself because you didn't want to be judged harshly, until you showed me your garden, but even then you were still hiding something, then you started playing and it all came out and your nerves were gone."

"True…" Pierre admitted.

"We can do it together. A friend may be all you need."

"_Fine_. I guess we could attempt that," He said, realising that it was beginning to be troublesome to tell her 'no.'

* * *

The following day began the presentations. Holbein started off with Henry and Jane and ended up shoving him off stage when he spoke over her and went on and on about every wing and it's sub-wings in his fanciful estate, doing the same with Edward of Buckingham before moving onto Catalina and Kitty, who dragged two separate castles up to the platform.

"And that is the castle for housing our gowns," Catalina said upon finishing.

"And this one," Kitty gestured to hers. "Is for shoes."

The boys rolled their eyes and the girls clapped out of politeness, many of them thinking there should be far more to a castle then storage.

"_Gracias_," Catalina curtsied.

"Thank you so very much," Kitty said.  
"What a…lovely presentation," Holbein said, trying to hold back his own eye roll as he looked over his parchment. "Next we have Charles and Francis."

Both boys nodded and dragged up a rather large contraption covered in a sheet, soon revealing a huge canon with a miniature castle sitting atop it.

"No one will dare mess with this castle," Charles said.

"Because of the cannon," Francis explained.

"BOOM! That's it," Charles shrugged and all the princes cheered while the girls simply raised their eyebrows along with their instructor.

"Thank you Charles and Francis. It's a nicely built cannon…I mean, _castle_," Holbein complemented. "And finally, we'll hear from Anne and Pierre."

"Ready?" Anne whispered as she picked up the model from the table in their corner.

"Do I have a choice at this point?" Pierre asked, mandolin in hand.

"We can do it," Anne reassured as they stepped forward and she set their model on the platform's table. "It'll be lovely, I promise."

"I do hope you're right Anne. Everyone is watching."

"Do not fret about them, simply pretend it's you and me in your music room overlooking the garden."

"Alright," He said, taking in a quick breath before closing his eyes and playing the same tune they had used to make up their song before, seeing only him and Anne and the garden.

"_In our castle we would float/With the dolphins in the moat/We'd paint all the towers blue/Now, I'll hand it off to you_," Anne sang, gesturing to Pierre when she finished, utterly surprised when he actually picked up where she'd left.

"_We'd have a garden by the stairs/Giant trees with ripe pears/Every seat would play a beat/Because we'd have musical chairs_," He sang, gaining some confidence as he moved about the room playing, earning respected, admirable looks from Kitty, Jane and Catalina when he stepped in front of them and then continued on, secretly satisfied with the reactions he was getting, and finally, for once in his life, feeling like he could actually belong. That it was indeed possible to communicate with and reach these people as he stopped and applause all-around followed.

"And that's our dream castle," Anne concluded as they became surrounded by Catalina and her friends.

"You're a fantastic musician," Jane complimented Pierre. "Why are you not in the band?"

"Even though you only had one castle, it was simply _lovely_," Kitty complimented.

"Oh, Pierre. Why have you spent so much time hiding? We must get to know each other better. Let's schedule something right away," Catalina insisted, while, in their own corner, Charles and Francis slumped against their cannon, disappointed with the lack of attention.

"We should have made the cannon bigger!" Charles declared.  
"Are you alright?" Anne asked Pierre, setting a gentle hand on his arm.

"I am, actually. Thank you, Anne."

"Of course," Anne smiled in response, soon blushing when he left a kiss on her cheek as everyone clapped again and stepped closer to look at the castle.


End file.
